


PromareWatchParty

by Equallady



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Movie Night, Post-Canon, Reaction, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equallady/pseuds/Equallady
Summary: It was the five-year anniversary of the Second Great World Blaze when Galo De Lion saved the Earth and got the Promare to return to their respective dimension. To celebrate, Governor Prometh has invited all of Burning Rescue to watch a special film that recapped the events that led to said great event. Watch as every character watches and reacts to said scenes in order while providing commentary.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	PromareWatchParty

So to sort up the confusion: Lepi(Greek for scales like from an animal) is Remi's girlfriend. Romano is the pizzeria owner. Alfredo is the pizza cook. Agnes is Ignis' daughter. And Matteo and Celia are Galo and Lio's adoptive children. 

I am also known as @ILuvGaloLio on Twitter(formerly known as @SoulsAblze and @EvelynL1112). I'm sorry for everyone who had to deal with my depressive episode yesterday. I feel a lot better now but distraught that a former mutual decided to Block me. 

@ELTBFFS helped me proofread my watchfic so please give lots of thanks to her. I also don't own Promare or any of it's characters so, yeah.

* * *

It had been five years ever since the Second Great World Blaze that single-handedly saved the Earth from the Promare. They were aliens from another dimension that arrived 35 years ago, almost blew up the planet, and gave half the human population a painful mutation. It had been five years since the Promare had been returned to their respective dimension after their combustion was complete and thus the entire planet was saved. The humans who have suffered from that painful mutation caused by the Promare were regular human beings again. Rebuilding the city took a lot of time, but in the end everyone was happy now that the Promare were gone and the corrupt government overthrown. Promepolis was now governed by the artificial consciousness of Deus Prometh after former governor, Kray Foresight was imprisoned for life without parole for his crimes against humanity. Everyone complicit in Foresight's schemes were imprisoned as well, except for Heris Ardebit, who turned against her boss at the last minute and thus helped save the Earth from destruction. Heris Ardebit was instead put on probation for her crimes and had to be monitored by Burning Rescue and the Prometh Organization every step of the way. Prometh offered Heris a job as his main assistant just like Colossus was to Foresight to make up for everything she's done and she gratefully accepted. The Foresight Foundation and Freeze Force were torn down and were replaced by the Prometh Organization and the Security Corps. All of the square buildings were replaced by cylindrical buildings and the city was shaped like a circle instead of a square to show their support for Prometh and rejection of Foresight's tyrannical rule.

Burning Rescue, Mad Burnish, and all of the Burnish who were inside the Parnassus were hailed as heroes and saviors by the public with Prometh's encouragement. Galo from Burning Rescue and Lio from Mad Burnish were the standouts however, since they were the ones who formed the Galo De Lion and saved the Earth from destruction with the Prometh's respective mecha. Galo was revered and beloved by every non-Burnish around the globe and while Lio was revered and beloved by every single Burnish around the globe. Galo was still mistrusted and disliked by some Burnish due to his former idolization of ex-governor, Kray Foresight and Lio was still mistrusted and disliked by some non-Burnish due to his former arsonist activities as the ex-leader of Mad Burnish. But whatever hate that was sent their way was put out by their fellow friends/family and even Governor Prometh so all was well for the most part.

During the five-year gap, Lio, Gueira, and Meis stayed and worked with Burning Rescue. They were on a 30-year probation for their activities as the leaders of Mad Burnish so they were not allowed to go out without Burning Rescue supervising them. But they weren't upset about it, they felt that they deserved to answer for their crimes since they set public properties on fire and endangered the lives of non-Burnish citizens even though they always left an escape route for them. The three of them were also glad that they didn't have to go on the run anymore since the corrupt government was torn down and there was no Burnish anymore since the Promare returned home. Plus, they could now enjoy the luxuries that the non-Burnish had the privilege of indulging in now they weren't wanted men anymore. They got to live in a secure house, eat freshly-cooked food, shop for whatever they wanted and needed, and so on. It took them a long time to adjust to not having their flames anymore but with Burning Rescue's help, they managed to get through it together. Neither one of them was really skinny anymore since they've gained a lot of weight over the years and Gueira ended up the largest of the three with his huge muscles and all.

As for Burning Rescue, they were still active and funded throughout the decade even though there were no Promare/Burnish flares to put out. Regular fires still existed so there was a continued need for firefighters, but they weren't dispatched as often since the fires in the city were often pretty small, not as frequent, and much easier to extinguish than Promare/Burnish fires due to Prometh's technology. As a result, they had a little more free time to themselves and spent most of their free time hanging out with each other whether it was inside the FDPP Headquarters, at their favorite pizzeria, at the movie theater, etc.

As for Galo and Lio, they had been married for the past five years. Galo was now more mature, calm, and intelligent while Lio was more open, relaxed, and vulnerable. They adopted two children no older than five named Matteo and Celia. Matteo had dark red hair, bright green eyes, and fair skin while Celia had light blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and dark skin. Matteo was the brash, loud, and hotheaded one of the duo while Celia was the calm, quiet, and coolheaded one. Matteo's parents had died in a Burnish fire after he was born while Celia's parents succumbed to their wounds from Foresight's experiments after she was born. The two were orphans ever since they were born but were taken and cared for by their surrogate family. They had a happy, idyllic life ever since they were adopted and didn't have to face any more grief or loss.

In the present day, it was the fifth anniversary of the Second Great World Blaze and everyone around the world was celebrating. Governor Prometh had arranged a little surprise reserved only for Burning Rescue, their relatives, and their close friends and invited them to participate in it with him and Heris in his private theater. The private theater had 40 recliner seats with a tray and a cup-holder on each of them so there was enough room for everyone to sit in.

They all got the snacks, sweets, drinks/refreshments, and food(including pizza, of course!) and took the seats they wanted and waited patiently for whatever Prometh was going to show them.

When a holographic figure of Governor Prometh finally appeared in front of them, they quieted down and stared at him as he began to speak.

"Hello everybody." Governor Prometh said to all of them. "I am overjoyed to see that you have arrived to partake in this special occasion. Today is a very special day indeed and what I am about to show you is going to blow your mind."

Behind Governor Prometh, the title of the movie(?) appeared behind him on the screen and was titled "PROMARE" in thick black-and-white letters and red Japanese characters on top of it.

Everyone stared in wonder at what the title meant.

"Promare?" Matteo asked.

"What is Promare?" Celia asked.

"You'll know in due time, children." Prometh assured them and then turned to the rest of the audience. "Now, shall we begin?"

Everyone cheered "YES!" and Prometh promptly began the movie.

"Enjoy!" Prometh said as the theater's lights went dark and the movie started.

* * *

The movie started with the names of the studios that made it before it descended into animated triangles, squares, and circles along with the names of those who created and made the movie. When the director's name came up, a circle formed around the name and then a glowing triangle appeared in the center of the circle. Then that same triangle formed a path from it's core leading somewhere. The screen then showed a city named Tokyo and then cut to a disgruntled male office employee riding inside a train stuck between a lot of people. Then out of nowhere, three glowing pink triangles went into and took root inside the man's body.

Everyone now knew what this meant and it chilled them to their core.

Matteo and Celia were not born when the Promare were present so they didn't understand why everyone was so concerned about what was happening.

"Um...guys?" Matteo asked. "What's wrong?"

"You'll see." Galo told him.

Another path of glowing pink triangles then led to a city called San Francisco. It focused particularly at an impatient man stuck in a large traffic jam on the Golden Gate Bridge. There was so much honking from cars everywhere and it wasn't long before those same glowing pink triangles went inside and took hold of the man as well.

"That was the same thing that just happened to the guy from earlier!" Celia said under her breath.

Another path of glowing pink triangles then led to a city named Paris. A pregnant woman was being abused and had her money taken from her by her alcoholic husband.

Everyone in the room felt great pity for her and felt nothing but contempt for the awful husband.

Not too long after, the glowing pink triangles went inside and took hold of the pregnant woman as well.

The path of pink triangles was completely glowing now as it traveled upwards and flashed back to the man in Tokyo. A woman wearing heels stepped on his toe and this brought a major reaction in the man's body. The glowing pink triangle in the man's chest was pulsating now as the man's anger grew with every passing second.

"Oh no..." Lio said under his breath as everyone braced themselves for what they knew was going to happen.

The glowing pink triangle then exploded and then the man started to emit flames from his eyes and mouth and those same flames engulfed every single person on the train.

The children were clearly frightened by this and were wondering how he was combusting into flames, so they grabbed onto their surrogate parents for comfort.

When the screen went back to the man in San Francisco, the pink triangle in his chest reacted as well and the man spewed flames out of his eyes and mouth that engulfed everyone on the Golden Gate Bridge.

Then the screen went back to the pregnant woman who was abused by her husband and flames came out of her eyes and mouth as well after the triangle in her chest reacted and fried her husband alive through the window.

But those three people were not the only ones combusting. There was a man getting robbed by a thug and the former spewed flames at his perpetrator. A college professor spewed flames at a trio of students who were not paying attention. A boy suddenly spewed flames from his mouth while he was on the computer in his room. A woman in a bun was spewing flames into her cellphone.

And it got much worse from there. There were many cases of humans combusting all over the globe that a lot of people were dead with that much fire around.

The screen then showed old news reports from when the combustions first appeared, it showed upsetting videos of burnt corpses being zipped up in black body bags, people mourning over their deceased loved ones, people being monitored through security in case they had the mutation, one Burnish being held down on the ground by a policeman, a group of non-Burnish people beating up a Burnish, Burnish people and non-Burnish people protesting against each other, a terrorist group called the Mad Burnish rioting through the streets, Prometh's warning about the oppression of the Burnish, and oppressed Burnish all around the world revolting against society by burning everything to ashes.

This event was titled the Great World Blaze and half the Earth's planet population suffered from it. But it had just come to an end and it had been thirty years since it happened. Well, thirty-five technically in the present day.

The title "PROMARE" then showed up again in it's animated stylized glory before a triumphant song rang throughout the theater. It started with squares on the black screen before the black screen disappeared and gave way to a sprawling city with square buildings and square lens flares from the sun.

Some people in the audience were bouncing along to the song, including Matteo, who was clearly digging the song's happy beat.

When the camera panned upward to the Foresight Foundation's building, almost everyone booed loudly at it until it was off-screen.

The camera then focused on a particular glass building with two of Foresight Foundation's insignia on it until one of it's floors combust into flames, startling everyone.

Galo and Lio smiled to themselves, knowing what this meant.

The camera then cut to a blaring red siren and then to Remi, Aina, and Lucia inside the FDPP HQ.

"Hey look, that's us!" Lucia pointed excitedly at the screen as Remi and Aina smiled.

When the camera showed Varys shooting a basketball into the hoop and Vinny watching him, they smiled too.

And the same went for Ignis who saw himself tending to his car on screen.

"Daddy!" Ignis' daughter, Agnes happily pointed at the screen.

Everyone in the theater cheered as Burning Rescue dispatched for their mission and laughed when they saw Galo sleeping inside the truck with some fast food.

When the camera went back to that same building that just combusted, which was named "Foresight Pharmaceuticals", the whole building was on fire and the hydrants on and outside the building were quickly taken out by the Burnish flares.

The citizens outside the burning building were panicking and desperately calling for Burning Rescue before the camera cut to Vinny happily eating his cheese and Lucia's pale green glove quickly pushing away at the buttons on her dashboard. It then showed Lucia's upper-half view with Vinny in the upper-left corner still munching away at his cheese. After that, it showed Lucia's title card with her signature shark-tooth grin and her name in big letters behind her "LUCIA."

The camera then cuts to Ignis ordering Lucia to eject Varys and Remi into the 58th floor where people were stuck. Varys was shown first with him gearing up in his Rescue Gear before he arrived at his destination. Everyone cheered as they saw Varys punch through a Burnish flare after freezing it with ice and when his title card popped up. "VARYS."

Remi was the next to enter after Varys called him in for assistance and Remi shot at the flames with his machine gun, freezing them effectively and grinned smugly to himself as his title card appeared. "REMI."

"My boyfriend!" Remi's girlfriend-turned-wife, Lepi affectionately kissed him on the cheek. She was turned into a crocodile by Foresight's experiments but was turned back into a human with Governor Prometh's and Dr. Ardebit's help. She was back on the Burning Rescue team and thus, Aina and Lucia were not the only girls in Burning Rescue.

Remi continued to clear the path for Varys as the former pried the door open to rescue the people inside. When the ceiling was collapsing, Varys and Remi managed to hold the ceiling by putting part of their gear in place to hold it and then put the people in the containers on their backs. They managed to get out safely with the people in their containers and then the camera switched to the firetruck and then Ignis with his title card on the screen. "IGNIS."

Ignis then ordered Aina to check for more survivors but Aina could not reach the last people on the roof due to the Burnish lightning surrounding the area. Aina then ordered Ignis to call Galo for help before her title card appeared onscreen. "AINA."

"My sister." Heris whispered to Aina.

At the mention of his name, Galo got excited about his first official appearance on the screen. The people surrounding the firetruck stared in awe as part of the firetruck opened to show a rising star with spiky blue hair, no shirt, and a fancy staff in his hand as kabuki-esque music played in the background.

Everyone in the theater cheered when Galo said his famous "firefighter's soul" catchphrase and his title card came up. "GALO THYMOS."

"Your hair was a lot less spiky back then, dad." Celia remarked.

"Well, I was younger back then after all!" Galo said with a laugh.

After that, they laughed and chuckled when they saw Galo waving and blowing kisses to the civilians in the background as Ignis told him to stop fooling around.

After Galo was launched upwards onto the roof and crashed, everyone couldn't help but go quiet and concerned at Galo's condition. They all breathed a deep sigh of relief when Galo revealed himself to be alive and well and cleared the smoke so Aina could land on the rooftop and take the people into her aircraft.

However, Lucia detected strong Burnish signals in the smoke behind Galo and alerted him. Gueira and Meis were talking to each other excitedly since they knew it was going to be their first appearance.

When Galo cleared the smoke in that area, there were three armored figures standing menacingly above him. The blue one created a motorcycle, the red one created a monster truck, and the green one created a throne. The title card appeared behind them. "MAD BURNISH."

Both Matteo and Celia were deeply worried for Galo and clung onto him as much as they could as soon as they saw those armored terrorists appear on screen.

"Don't worry, you two. I'm here now." Galo gently reassured them.

When Galo on the screen refused to stand down to Ignis' and Aina's orders, people in the audience were chiding him for his idiocy.

"Really, man?!" Gueira asked Galo. "You didn't bother listening to your friends and decided to take us down all by yourself?!"

"Hey, at least it worked out in the end! Right?!" Galo protested.

"You should have got your buddies to back you up, at least!" Meis scolded Galo.

"But they're all busy getting those people to safety and I couldn't have them get themselves and those people in danger!" Galo argued back.

"Well, what's done is done." Ignis said. "At least you made it out alive."

"Yeah." Lio agreed and smiled to himself. "And I'm glad Galo stayed back to fight otherwise we would never meet each other."

"Huh? What do you mean, dad?" Celia asked Lio.

"You'll see in due time, Celia." Lio smiled and told her.

When the fight started, the two Burnish on vehicles managed to overwhelm Galo and then taunted him as they rode fiery circles around him.

"HEY, BAD GUYS! LEAVE DAD ALONE!" Matteo angrily stood up and yelled at the two Burnish on the screen with his fist raised in the air.

"Whoa, kid!" Gueira assured Matteo. "It's okay, chill!"

"We didn't hurt him all that bad." Meis told him.

"What?" Matteo asked, confused, still not knowing who those two armored Burnish on the screen were.

"Oh...uh..." Gueira hesitated.

"You'll understand, kid." Meis told him.

It was now time for Galo to show off the Matoi Tech Lucia built for him on the screen and everyone cheered as Galo changed into his Matoi gear. Matteo was the one who cheered the loudest as expected.

"COOL!" Matteo cheered. "GO DAD!"

Everyone chuckled at Matteo's fiery-hot enthusiasm as he reminded them all of how Galo was feeling in that moment.

When the movie came to the part when Galo gave a presentation on the matoi, everyone was baffled at Galo's decision to give his enemies a lecture in the middle of a battle.

"Who in the world would give a presentation in the middle of a battle?" Remi asked with his eyebrow raised incredulously.

"The world's number one firefighting idiot! That's who!" Galo jabbed a thumb at himself and then chuckled to himself. "I can't believe I was this stupid back then!"

"You really were that stupid back then." Lio snorted and shook his head in amusement. "You were lucky we sat there and listened to your entire lecture instead of attacking you right away!"

"Yeah, if we were really serious, we would have whooped your ass without a problem!" Gueira told Galo while pounding his fist into his palm to prove his point.

"Language, Gueira! There are kids here!" Lio scolded his lieutenant.

"Oh! Sorry, Boss!" Gueira apologized sheepishly and sat back down.

"Anyways, you shouldn't let your guard like that, Galo." Meis advised Galo. "If your enemies weren't this merciful, you would have been killed in a heartbeat."

"Yeah." Galo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "As I just said before, I can't believe I was this stupid back then."

"Glad you wised up since then." Ignis told him. "If you didn't, I might have had to smack some sense into you."

"Got it, Captain." Galo said.

The fight then resumed on the big screen and when Galo took out the red armored Burnish first and revealed Gueira underneath, both Matteo and Celia were shocked.

"UNCLE GUEIRA?!" Matteo yelled in surprise.

When Galo took out the blue armored Burnish on the big screen and revealed Meis underneath the armor, both Matteo and Celia were shocked as well.

"And Uncle Meis too!" Celia yelled in surprise.

"So who is the green one then?!" Matteo asked.

"You'll see." Lio told him with a smile.

Celia was quite intelligent for her age so she caught on to the green armored Burnish's identity rather quickly.

"Is it you, dad?!" Celia asked Lio.

Lio merely smiled, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

When Galo goaded the green armored Burnish into a fight on the big screen, everyone watched with fear and anticipation as said Burnish got off his throne, formed a flaming motorcycle in midair, and then rammed his/her bike into Galo so hard that the latter almost fell off the roof.

"OH NO! DAD!" Matteo screamed when Galo was almost pushed off the roof.

"Who the hell thinks it was a good idea to strike a pose after goading their enemy into a fight?!" Varys asked incredulously.

"The idiot on our team, that's who." Lucia remarked as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Vinny Vin!" Vinny exclaimed in agreement.

When Galo got back on the roof again, the Mad Burnish leader was riding his bike in flaming donuts onscreen to taunt him.

"I can't believe you were such a show-off back then, Lio." Galo chuckled in amusement. "I never thought you had it in you."

"You're one to talk!" Lio playfully jabbed him in the side with his elbow. "You're the one always showing off in the middle of a battle and making these cheesy, over-the-top speeches!"

"You guys really aren't so different after all! No wonder why you two got married!" Gueira blurted out.

"Shut up, Gueira!" Galo blushed in embarrassment.

When it came to the part when Lucia told Galo to stay calm and Galo replied that he was "always calm", everyone in the theater shook their heads knowing that it clearly wasn't true.

"Yeah right!" Aina said with a huff. "Said the one who's always screaming all the time."

"Hey!" Galo protested.

When the Mad Burnish leader crooked his finger to Galo to come at him, Gueira and Meis tried their best to stifle their giggles.

"Is it just me, or is Boss lowkey flirting with him?" Gueira asked.

"He's definitely flirting with him!" Meis said.

"I can hear you two, you know!" Lio told his two lieutenants, his face red-hot from embarrassment.

"Sorry, Boss!" Gueira and Meis said in unison.

When Galo lost his temper for the umpteenth time onscreen, everyone sighed and shook their heads in exasperation as if they knew that was going to happen.

"Here he goes again..." Varys sighed at Galo's outburst as the Mad Burnish leader rode his bike at full speed towards Galo onscreen.

Everyone watched in fear and anticipation as both Galo and the Mad Burnish leader were thrown off the roof as the music went intense. But Galo managed to hook himself onto the building before hopping on the walls of the other buildings to the ice cannon to launch himself into the Mad Burnish leader, knocking the latter off his bike.

"I gotta say, for an idiot you're really good at thinking on your feet." Remi remarked with an impressed smile.

"Hey, I may be an idiot but I'm the world's number one firefighting idiot!" Galo jabbed a thumb at himself proudly.

"You absolutely are." Ignis told him, but he was smiling fondly at him.

When Galo and the Mad Burnish leader were sent flying back to the burning building, the Mad Burnish leader formed a katana out of his/her flames and swung it deftly around. In response, Galo switched his weapon into ice-chainsaw mode to prepare himself for a sword fight.

"Cool!" Matteo marveled at the weapons the two held onscreen.

When it came to the part when Galo asked the Mad Burnish leader about why they were setting fires to people's homes, the Mad Burnish leader simply replied in a deep male tone that they could not help it since the flames were a part of them.

"It's true." Lio remarked as Gueira and Meis nodded in agreement. "I'm deeply sorry for all of the trouble we caused you."

"Hey, don't blame yourself! It was the Promare that was making you do stuff!" Galo protested. "It's not your fault they made you start fires everywhere!"

"Even if the Promare was making us start fires, there is no excuse for the lives we have endangered and property we have destroyed." Lio said.

"Boss is right." Meis said with an apologetic nod.

"We're really sorry." Gueira said guiltily.

"Well, what's been done is done." Governor Prometh cut into their conversation. "There's no use fretting over what's happened in the past. And you're still on probation for your activities as the former leaders of Mad Burnish so that's the best punishment we can come up with for you three."

"Yes, Governor." Lio, Gueira, and Meis said in unison.

When everyone heard Galo yell onscreen that the only thing that the Mad Burnish leader should be burning is his soul and that Galo will put out all flames with his "burning soul" everyone just shook their heads at how stupid Galo sounded.

"How can you extinguish a fire if your soul is on fire?" Lucia asked. "That makes no sense."

"Again, what do you expect from someone like him?" Aina asked. "It's Galo, almost nothing he says ever makes sense."

"I take great offense to that statement!" Galo yelled.

The fight then continued with Galo and the Mad Burnish taking shots at each other while avoiding each other's attacks. Matteo was cheering and whooping for Galo the entire fight, still not knowing the identity of the Mad Burnish leader.

"GO DAD GO!" Matteo cheered with his fists in the air.

When the fight came to a standstill, everyone watched apprehensively as the Mad Burnish leader walked through the mist caused by his flames clashing with the ice from Galo's weapon while swinging his katana around again. A drone popped up from the hole in the floor and the Mad Burnish leader held up his sword, poised to strike.

"Psyched!" Galo said at the same time when Lucia's voice through the drone said "idiot!" onscreen.

Everyone inside the theater was then startled by Galo crashing from his hiding spot behind the Mad Burnish leader and tried to ambush him. But the Mad Burnish leader reacted in time and blocked his attack with his katana. In response, Galo opened up his cockpit and shot at the Mad Burnish leader with his freeze-pistol before the latter disarmed him of said weapon with his katana.

When half of the Mad Burnish leader's mask broke, Matteo stared in shock as he saw that very-familiar mint-blond hair and magenta eyes.

"D-DAD?!" Matteo spluttered in surprise when the identity of the Mad Burnish leader was revealed.

Then when Galo's armor then suddenly combusted onscreen, Matteo and Celia were scared for Galo's safety and clung onto him for comfort. Galo held both of them close in response as Lio chipped away at Galo's armor onscreen.

When Galo was now at Lio's mercy onscreen, everyone held their breath in excitement since they knew Burning Rescue was going to come to Galo's rescue.

Matteo was now silent since he now knew that the Mad Burnish leader was his other parent and he felt ambivalent about it.

After Burning Rescue managed to immobilize Lio, the title card behind Galo, Remi, Varys, and Aina appeared. "BURNING RESCUE."

The screen then cut to Galo going up in Lio's face boasting about how "he didn't get naked just for fun" and everyone flushed at how suggestive that sounded.

"Uh...context?" Aina fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat.

Then came the introductions from Galo to Lio and vice-versa onscreen with Lio's title card appearing on screen. "LIO FOTIA."

"So this was how you met each other?" Celia asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, we had a rather...rocky first meeting." Galo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"We didn't exactly get along at first." Lio added.

"So how did you guys get along?" Matteo asked.

"You'll see." Galo told them.

The screen then showed Galo and Lio glaring in each other's faces as the title cards of "LIO FOTIA" and "BURNING RESCUE" stayed in the background.

"Ooh~I can smell the delicious tension from there~~~~" Lucia sing-songed with her signature sharp-tooth grin plastered onto her face.

"Luciaaaaaaaaaaa..." Galo whined in embarrassment. "Not in front of everyone!"

"Hehe! Sorry!" Lucia snickered.

Everyone then jumped at Galo being bonked on the head by Varys onscreen and then nodded their heads in agreement at Burning Rescue scolding Galo for his arrogance and recklessness afterwards.

"Hey, at least I learned my lesson!" Galo protested.

When Freeze Force arrived on screen, everyone's moods went dark and they felt nothing but great hatred for them. Especially when Freeze Force's supreme commander, Vulcan Haestus appeared on screen.

Ignis, Lio, Gueira, Meis, the pizzeria owner, and the pizzeria owner's assistant were the ones who felt the most animosity towards Vulcan and Freeze Force in general.

"THAT NO-GOOD SON OF A BITCH!" Gueira stood up and yelled as soon as Vulcan's title card appeared in big letters, "VULCAN."

"Language, Gueira!" Lio said as he covered Celia's ears and Galo did the same to Matteo. "There are kids in here!"

"Oops! Sorry, Boss!" Gueira bowed apologetically and then sat back down.

As they watched Vulcan boast and take credit for Burning Rescue's hard work onscreen, most of them whispered insults towards Vulcan under their breath while scowling angrily at him.

"Dad, is he a bad guy?" Celia asked Galo.

"Yeah, he works for Kray Foresight and he's a huge jerk overall." Galo said while still scowling at Vulcan on the screen.

As if on cue, Galo(in the movie of course) talked back to Vulcan for taking credit for Burning Rescue's work and Vulcan turned around to face Galo.

"Couldn't shut that big mouth of yours', can you?" Varys rebuked Galo.

"You would have done the same thing if you were in my shoes!" Galo protested.

"Unless you wanted to get in trouble with law enforcement." Aina remarked.

As Vulcan held Galo by the face and they argued to each other face-to-face about whether or not Galo should be arrested for handling the Burnish and not the Freeze Force themselves, everyone in the theater took Galo's side since they all hated Vulcan.

"I'd rather get captured by a reckless idiot with a heart of gold than a heartless jerk who regularly abuses and mistreats his prisoners." Lio said with a huff and crossed his arms.

"Same, Boss! Same!" Gueira said with a nod.

"Right behind you, Boss!" Meis chimed in.

"Aw guys, I'm touched that you're all taking my side even though I'm an idiot!" Galo said.

"You may be an idiot, but you're the best idiot I've ever met in my life." Lio told him with a warm smile. "I'm super-glad you and your friends were the ones who captured us and not Vulcan and Freeze Force."

"Aw, stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Galo sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and laughed heartily.

Everyone then let out a sigh of relief when Ignis in the movie defended Galo from Vulcan and made Vulcan finally let go of Galo before the latter could get choked to death.

"Whew! Thanks, Captain!" Galo thanked his boss for saving from Vulcan's wrath. "If it weren't for you, I would be toast!"

"Just don't do anything stupid like that again." Ignis said to Galo like a strict father reprimanding his child. "I can't be everywhere to babysit you."

"Yes, sir!" Galo said affirmatively.

When Lio onscreen made a biting comment about public officials engaging in an internal power struggle, Vulcan brutally beat him up for that and everyone in the theater openly winced at how painful that might have been for Lio.

"I'm really sorry you went through that." Galo told Lio.

"No worries, I'm fine. Nothing was broken since I had the flames heal me back up." Lio said back.

The movie then showed Mad Burnish being transported to a remote, secure Burnish prison by Freeze Force via helicopter. Everyone grimaced at the news propaganda talking about the Burnish and how Mad Burnish was captured by Burning Rescue days ago as Mad Burnish were escorted to their cell.

When the screen showed the other Burnish who were imprisoned in said cell, everyone in the theater felt sick at the sight of miserable, innocent people cuffed and bandaged up. There were even CHILDREN who received the same exact inhumane treatment as the older Burnish!

"Th-this is terrible..." Celia whispered dreadfully.

"Yeah, that was how all of the Burnish were treated back then when the Freeze Force and Foresight Foundation were in power." Lio told her.

After all of Mad Burnish were pushed into the cell, locked inside, and Gueira got frozen by those cuffs(everyone winced loudly), the screen then turned to a short old man whose head was covered in bandages.

Lio, Gueira, and Meis let out angry noises when they saw him.

"Who is that?" Matteo asked.

"That's the same person who told on us when we were in our new home." Lio said.

"So he's a bad guy?" Celia asked.

"Yeah." Lio nodded.

It got worse from there when they saw two Burnish prisoners lying on the ground in a worse state than all of the other prisoners. Their bodies were almost entirely covered in bandages.

When the lady held out her bandaged hand to the Mad Burnish and weakly asked what they did to deserve this treatment, everyone felt a mixture of guilt and sadness.

Galo, Lio, Gueira, and Meis already knew who that poor Burnish girl was and were frustrated that she did not get to live the rest of her life.

The movie then switched to the plaza of Promepolis with many people cheering in praise and adoration. The cheers did nothing but make everyone in the theater feel even more ill now that they witnessed how horribly the Burnish were treated by the Freeze Force and Foresight Foundation. They also felt ill at the first sight of former governor, Kray Foresight and how he introduced Galo to the stage.

Galo felt very ashamed at himself for blindly idolizing this man. If only he knew earlier that his former idol was a fraud and a murderer, he would have never looked up to him in the first place.

"Hey dad, is that the evil man?" Matteo asked.

"Yeah, that's him alright." Galo said.

Galo continued to cringe as he heard himself tell Kray that he would continue protecting Promepolis just like Kray allegedly "saved" him. He felt so guilty for putting so much blind faith in this man and once he knew the entire truth that Kray was the one behind the fire that burnt down his childhood home and his entire family, he lost all respect he once had for him.

When Kray Foresight's title card came up, everyone booed loudly at him as they did to Vulcan previously.

Galo continued to cringe in disgust when he saw the flashbacks of his "hero" carrying him on his back when he was just a young boy and then at himself in the present day inside the movie staring at his former idol with nothing but utter adoration as the latter gave him his medal.

Galo felt someone's hand touch his and he looked to see Lio touching him a reassuring manner.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you for anything he did." Lio said sympathetically.

"I know, but...I was so stupid to look up to him in the first place." Galo said guiltily. "I didn't know how much of a bad man he actually was."

"It's all over now. We all know the truth about Kray Foresight. He is still getting what he deserved in the first place." Lio reassured him.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Galo said with a wistful smile.

The scene in the movie then cuts to Burning Rescue(barring Ignis because he was busy and Vinny because people would think the pizzeria is rat-infested) at a pizzeria to celebrate their victory over the Mad Burnish.

"Oh hey look!" The pizzeria owner, Romano pointed out when he first appeared onscreen. "That's me!"

All of the initial Burning Rescue members felt guilty at seeing their old selves celebrating their capture of Mad Burnish onscreen, but the former leaders of Mad Burnish assured them that it was nothing since they intended to get captured in the first place anyways.

"I'm sorry that we celebrated catching you guys and all." Galo scratched his head in shame.

"Don't worry about it. We intended to get captured in the first place. So don't be ashamed in celebrating your victory." Lio told him.

When the pizzeria owner's assistant was shown baking pizza inside the pizzeria, Romano exclaimed to his assistant about it. "Hey look, Freddy! That's you!"

The pizzeria cook's name was Alfredo and he was now wearing a prosthetic arm because of the inhumane experiments by the Foresight Foundation. He smiled a bit at the sight of himself but he frowned as he already knew what was going to happen next.

Galo and Romano winced as Romano's old self complemented Galo on his victory over the Mad Burnish(with Kray Foresight awarding Galo the medal in view) and that Mad Burnish were nothing but a nuisance and gave non-violent Burnish a bad name.

"I take all of that back, of course!" Romano admitted sheepishly to Lio, Gueira, and Meis. "I should've known you guys weren't bad after all, you were just defending your people against Kray and Vulcan."

"As I said before, all is forgiven." Lio accepted the apology again with a smile. "And I appreciate you treating the Burnish with respect as any regular human being."

"Well, yeah. I mean, not all of them are bad you know?" Romano said as he wrapped his arm around his Alfredo. "Just like my old pal, Freddy here! He would never hurt an innocent fly!"

Everyone nodded in agreement as Lucia, Aina, Remi, and Varys(in the movie) agreed with Romano that not all Burnish are evil and destructive and some of them just wanted to live normal lives just like anyone else.

"So glad that there are non-Burnish like you guys who agree that not all of us are bad people!" Gueira told Romano, Lucia, Aina, Remi, and Varys.

"Yeah, thanks a lot! I couldn't have said it better myself!" Meis chimed in.

"Ah, don't mention it!" Romano said sheepishly. "That's what any decent person would do! Treat others how you want to be treated! Don't let their differences get to ya! They're people just like you and me!"

"You're absolutely right, Mr. Romano." Lio said to him with a smile.

"Hey! Drop the 'mister', will ya?!" Romano was even more embarrassed. "You're makin' me blush!"

Galo then cringed more when his old self proudly presented Kray's medal to all of the other civilians around him and the civilians praising him for his achievements didn't make him feel any better. Lucia and Remi also cringed at themselves talking about how Kray supposedly "saved" Galo's life as a college student and that Kray's "research" on fireproof material was what jumped him into stardom. Of course they all now know that Kray only pretended to save Galo's life and that Kray stole Governor Prometh's research and claimed it as his own.

The topic then switched to Aina's older sister, Heris Ardebit who was one of the former lead scientists of the Foresight Foundation. Heris felt great guilt watching herself on the screen with the other scientists in the Foresight Foundation. She wished she never worked for Kray Foresight to begin with.

"I'm so sorry everyone." Heris said with her eyes hidden behind her glasses. "I wish I never joined the Foresight Foundation in the first place."

"What's been done is done." Prometh told her. "You are working with me for the rest of your life now to atone for your sins."

Aina held her older sister's hand to comfort her. "What matters now is that you're working to make up for what you did. You're not a bad person, big sister."

"Aina...I've done so many terrible things." Heris said. "I have so much blood on my hands because of the experiments I've performed on innocent people, how can you ever forgive me after everything I've done?"

"You're my sister. We're family. And whatever you're going through, we'll go through it together." Aina grasped her sister's hands in hers'.

"Aina...I-I don't know what to say..." Heris started to sob and Aina pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, little sister."

Galo continued to cringe at himself on screen talking about how he "needed to pay Kray back no matter what the risks are" since he now knew Kray was the source of that fire that burnt down his home and killed his family and was only pretending to save him to start building a good reputation.

When the scene switched to Galo and Varys hogging the pizza, everyone was baffled at how much food they could eat without getting sick. The mood was ruined when Freeze Force arrived again and everyone had a grim look on their faces, knowing exactly what happened next.

"Those Freeze Force bastards again?!" Gueira stood up and yelled.

"Why are they everywhere?!" Meis growled. "Can't they give anyone a moment of peace?!"

Everyone watched in disgust as Vulcan and Freeze Force invaded the pizzeria and threatened anyone who dared to move. When Galo talked back to Vulcan again for disturbing public peace, it felt rather cathartic given how much of a horrible excuse of a human being Vulcan and his men were. They got worried when Vulcan grabbed Galo by the face again and they got even more worried when Alfredo was cornered by Freeze Force's men.

When Alfredo let his flames loose to desperately defend himself from the Freeze Force, everyone in the theater felt major sympathy for him. He was only trying to desperately defend himself since the Freeze Force barged in with their weapons in the first place.

Everyone winced audibly as Alfredo was freeze-cuffed by the Freeze Force and dropped on the ground. When everyone saw Romano try his best to defend his colleague from Freeze Force even though he would get arrested too and the fact he already knew Alfredo was a Burnish right from the beginning, everyone felt nothing but absolute respect for him.

The former leaders of Mad Burnish were the ones who were most affected by this act of kindness given that they were Burnish themselves and they knew how their people faced discrimination and persecution from most of the non-Burnish population.

"Boss, you didn't have to stand up for me." Alfredo told Romano. "I'm so sorry I got you involved in all of this."

"Don't apologize, kid!" Romano assured him. "You've got nothing to be sorry about! I was the one who chose to take you in when you needed a place to live! I'm not going to sell you out to those good-for-nothing men after everything we've been through together! If anyone tries to get to you, they'll have to answer to me!"

"Boss, I..." Alfredo stammered and then tightly hugged Romano. "Thank you."

"You're a very good man, Romano." Lio praised him.

"Yeah, Pops! You're the best!" Gueira went over and patted Romano on the shoulder.

"We need more guys like you in the world." Meis went over and put his hand on Romano's other shoulder.

When Vulcan told Romano that he would be arrested too for knowingly harboring a Burnish, someone else tried to defend both of them. That someone was no other than Galo Thymos given how big his heart was towards everyone.

Everyone in the audience also had respect for Galo when he stood up to Vulcan for the third time despite being nearly choked by the latter twice previously over Alfredo and Romano. Even after seeing that Alfredo was a Burnish, Galo knew he was innocent since he wasn't hurting anyone and that Romano was only giving him a home and a job.

"As expected from the world's number one firefighting idiot." Lio complimented as everyone else smiled and nodded in agreement.

Aina was the next to stand up for Alfredo and Romano and received no less respect from the audience than Romano and Galo. Aina angrily pointed out that only harboring Burnish terrorists was a crime, not harboring innocent Burnish. She even went as far as to point out that Alfredo is not a terrorist.

"I'm very proud of you, Aina." Heris told her little sister. "You managed to stand up to Vulcan when I couldn't even lift a finger against anyone."

"Hey, you did your part in helping stop Kray and Vulcan from destroying the Earth so that counts!" Aina told her.

"But it was only with the help of you and your friends that I was able to stand up to them." Heris said. "I couldn't have stood up to them without you."

"But you did choose to listen to me after Kray cut off our communications and you did do your part by destroying the engine." Aina told her. "Plus, you managed to run away from Vulcan and Freeze Force and even jumped off the ship to escape even though you were really high up!"

"Yeah, I guess I did..." Heris said with a small smile at her sister's compliment.

But Vulcan still arrested Romano and Alfredo in the end anyways despite their best efforts to defend them. After Freeze Force departed with their new prisoners in tow, all of the customers at the pizzeria now expressed disgust that the pizza they just ate was made by a Burnish.

Everyone felt furious at how the customers quickly changed their opinions on the pizza just because it was made by a person from a particular group they hated. Lio, Gueira, and Meis were the most enraged at this change of behavior of course given that they were Burnish themselves.

"WOW! So they now think the pizza isn't good anymore just because a Burnish made it?!" Gueira exclaimed angrily. "Like these bozos can do any better!"

"Yeah, let's see if they can make their own pizza and make it taste loads better than those guys who made it!" Meis joined in. "I doubt they can!"

"I'd rather eat Romano's and Alfredo's pizza for the rest of my life than anyone else's." Lio said.

"Ditto that! No one makes the best pizzas than Pops and Fred themselves!" Galo said and everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Aw stop it! You're all making us blush!" Romano said as he and Alfredo were hit by all these overwhelming praises by their regulars.

Everyone sympathized with Galo's frustration at seeing all of those customers throwing away the pizza Romano and Alfredo worked hard to make. After Remi(onscreen) told Galo that they cannot stop people from thinking what they want to think, they watched in worry as Galo stormed off on his motorbike.

"You didn't try to go where Freeze Force was, right?" Ignis asked Galo.

"No, don't worry. I went somewhere else to cool off." Galo assured him.

"Good." Ignis said.

The next scene was with the Mad Burnish still in prison. Lio, Gueira, and Meis were being transferred to a different cell. Matteo and Celia were both shocked at how serious the trio were back then. They were even more surprised by how different Lio looked back then before they met him. The Lio they knew had warm magenta eyes and smiled a warm, gentle smile every now and then and wore loose-fitting clothing that involved dress shirts and slacks. His hair was also medium-long and tied up in a bun or a ponytail, so they were surprised to see that his voluminous mint-blonde hair was a short bob back then. His choice of clothing when he was the leader of Mad Burnish was questionable to say the least, he wore all-black tight leather outfit with belts all over it that made him look like a total rebel. His magenta eyes were cold and his face was always in a frown which was very off-putting to them to say the least.

"Why do you look like that?" Celia asked Lio.

"I had to." Lio shamefully admitted. "I was the new leader of Mad Burnish, so I had to look the part."

"Oh." Celia said.

"I think you looked cool!" Matteo exclaimed. "I didn't know you had a cool outfit like that!"

Lio winced at Matteo's compliment. "I...I didn't like wearing it though. It made me feel like I was trapped and that I was hiding who I was from everyone."

"Oh, sorry." Matteo said.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Lio assured him.

When it came to the part when Lio managed to get out of those special freezing cuffs by overheating them, fending off the guards with guns, and then breaking Gueira and Meis out of their cuffs, Matteo and Celia sat there amazed by how different Lio was back then.

"Whoa..." Matteo and Celia gasped as they watched Lio on-screen block the prison guards with a wall of fire after Gueira and Meis ran off to free all of the other Burnish.

"That's our Boss, right there!" Gueira told the kids.

"Impressive, huh?" Meis asked them.

"HE'S SO COOL!" Matteo yelled excitedly.

"I have never seen him like this before..." Celia said in complete awe.

When it switched to Gueira and Meis freeing all the other prisoners, everyone was happy and relieved to see that they were all now free thanks to the Mad Burnish's intervention. But Lio, Gueira, and Meis knew it was not going to last long because Freeze Force was going to recapture them later on no thanks to one traitor.

When Lio saw Meis wield that freeze-rifle with ease and precision, he was very impressed given how many immobilized prison guards were on the screen.

"Very impressive, Meis." Lio complimented with a smile.

"Hey, I learned how to wield firearms while I was in Dallas!" Meis said. "Glad it came in handy, Boss!"

"It sure did!" Gueira roughly wrapped his arm around his partner. "Great job!"

"Thanks!" Meis said to his two close comrades.

The scene then switched back to Lio fending off more of the prison guards and then ran in the hallway only to be met with a truck barreling into his direction.

Matteo and Celia continued watching in awe as they watched Lio blast at the truck with his fire and then slid under the truck to topple it over from underneath.

And then after everyone successfully made their escape via helicopter, Lio used his flames to fly into the air.

"You could fly?!" Matteo asked Lio.

"Yeah, only with my flames of course." Lio told him. "Of course, I don't have them anymore."

"So which one of you piloted that helicopter?" Aina asked Gueira and Meis curiously.

"I did!" Gueira raised his hand. "I did take some piloting lessons while I was in Miami! Glad it came in handy!"

"I want to see you pilot sometime!" Aina told him.

"I'd love to, but only if Boss and Meis are with me." Gueira told her. "I can't fly without them."

"Deal!" Aina gleefully accepted the terms.

The scene then switched to Galo and Aina at the frozen lake. Galo told Aina that he found the frozen lake one day when he was riding around in an angered state and from then on he always went to this place to cool himself off. Aina then told Galo she followed him because she was worried he was going to confront Freeze Force over the upsetting incident, but apparently he was only trying to calm himself down.

"I'm very impressed by how well you handle your temper, Galo." Ignis told him. "I was worried you going to do something stupid again and I would have to bust you out again."

"Thanks, Captain." Galo replied. "I knew I was going to do something stupid if I didn't get that fiery-hot temper of mine to cool down so I had to go to the frozen lake before I could erupt."

"And I am very happy you did." Ignis said with a smile. "You knew how to think clearly for once."

When Galo stepped on the ice despite Aina's warnings, Galo assured her it was safe since he already dug down 5 meters into the ice to see how deep it went.

"Well, that's another smart move on Galo's part." Remi said. "Only an idiot would step onto the ice without testing if it's brittle or not."

As Galo and Aina continued talking while skating on the frozen lake while the sun set, everyone nodded in agreement at their conversation about Galo having enough sense to go out and cool off instead of fighting the authorities because it would reflect on him poorly. Of course, both Kray and Vulcan turned out to be corrupt. But still, it was a smart move on Galo's part to not act out against the authorities since people would think he is misusing the governor's authority.

"Of course that was when I didn't know who Kray really was at first." Galo cringed again at how much he idolized him and everyone sympathized with him.

When Aina related to Galo's idolization of Kray by talking about Heris, Heris cringed at how much her little sister had idolized her as well. She was a horrible person who was willing to sacrifice the lives of innocent Burnish just to ensure a better life for Aina. It didn't matter if she was a child prodigy or not, she was a selfish, heartless person who was willing to do anything to make sure her sister stayed safe.

"Heris, I..." Aina started to apologize after sensing her sister's discomfort.

"No. It's okay, Aina. You didn't know what I was doing at the time. Please don't blame yourself for it." Heris assured her.

When the scene resumed with Galo telling Aina that she should be proud of herself too and that she's herself, everyone "awwed" at how sweet that sounded. If Heris was there, she would definitely think Galo was the right man for her little sister if they chose to be together.

When Aina suddenly slipped on the ice at Galo's statement, everyone in the theater flinched. Especially Heris because she was Aina's older sister. Thankfully, Galo managed to catch Aina just in time before she hit the ice and everyone saw this as a romantic moment.

"Aw, are they about to kiss?" Lucia smiled her signature sharp-toothed grin again.

When Galo was leaning in close to Aina's face, the camera showed that Galo was in fact looking at a Burnish flare in the ice's reflection and not at Aina. To everyone's surprise, Galo did not kiss Aina and instead dropped her on the ice even after shortly saving her from falling onto the ice.

"Galo Thymos, what were you thinking?!" Heris stood up and glared at Galo through her round-rimmed glasses. "Aina could have been seriously hurt!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Galo held up his hands in defense. "There was a Burnish nearby and I had to see what was going on!"

"It's fine, Heris." Aina assured her. "I'm okay, nothing was broken. And we had more important stuff to take care of once we saw that Burnish flare."

"That was me." Lio said. "I'm sorry I interrupted the moment between you two."

"It's fine, I wasn't going to kiss Galo anyways." Aina admitted. "Besides, I thought it was too fast for us to get into a relationship together."

"Yeah." Galo admitted.

"Anyways...since it was Boss who came in like a shooting star and caught Galo's eye instead of Aina, could you say that Boss and Galo were meant to be together in the end?" Gueira teased and Meis tried his hardest to stifle his laughter.

"Hey, it wasn't like I was looking at Lio like I was in love with him at that time!" Galo protested. "Plus, I didn't even know that was him flying through the sky! I was only worried about a Burnish setting fire to the forest or something like that!"

"And I did not expect Galo to be present while I was flying over the frozen lake!" Lio joined in. "It wasn't like I was telling him to follow me where I was going!"

"Yeah! We just happened to meet again by chance!" Galo continued. "We didn't know we would be bumping into each other again while we were doing our own thing!"

"So basically you two are like 'star-crossed' lovers." Lucia snickered. "I mean, Lio's Burnish flare looked like a shooting star for an obvious reason!"

"Vin! Vin! Vin!" Vinny laughed while clutching his belly.

Both Galo and Lio's faces both turned red and sputtered in embarrassment .

"Th-th-that was just pure coincidence!" Lio argued. "I wasn't trying to resemble a star shooting across the sky while I was flying over to check on my people! And I did not expect Galo to be there!"

"Yeah!" Galo interjected. "And I did not expect Lio to be that Burnish flare I just saw while Aina and I were together on the ice!"

"Again, star-crossed lovers." Meis said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Whatever happened wasn't just pure coincidence, it was fate that brought you two together. I mean the way Galo wasn't leaning in to look closer at Aina but at Boss himself, the fact how Boss looked like a shooting star when Galo saw him, AND the fact that Galo and Boss met again in such a short time! You CANNOT tell me it wasn't fate that brought you two together!"

"I have to agree with Meis Enkavma here." Prometh said. "It was also fate that brought Galo Thymos and Lio Fotia together into the secret laboratory I was taking refuge in. If they had not melted the frozen lake and discovered my lab, the Earth would have been doomed for all of eternity. I may be a scientist but I have to agree that fate is the only logical explanation for this."

"Technically it was me who dropped Galo and Lio into the frozen lake and into your lab." Aina clarified. "But yeah, it was definitely fate that brought these two together! And besides they were the PERFECT candidates to pilot the secret weapon you've been working on to stop Kray from destroying the Earth!"

"THANK YOU." Prometh said. "I could not have said it better myself, Aina Ardebit. Anyways, let's move on."

The scene resumed with Galo running off to his bike and telling Aina to call for backup before riding off to where the Burnish flare landed. It then cut to Galo spying on the Burnish in the cave from outside with his thermal-goggles. After witnessing two Burnish children run out of the cave and then run back into said cave, Galo runs into the cave with only a freeze-pistol in his hand.

Everyone watched quietly as Galo carefully navigated his way through the cave until he was in the same room where Burnish refugees were staying in. They all saw Galo lower his gun when he saw that all of the Burnish were in such a miserable state and wondered why they were in the state he saw them in. One of the Burnish children had sensed Galo's presence and turned around to look at him eye-to-eye.

Galo remembered the look he saw in the boy's eyes back then, he looked so tired and sad.

Onscreen, Galo wondered who did such a horrible thing to the boy and his people and why they would do something so cruel to them. But before he could ponder about it further, he was knocked out cold with a hit to the spine and then the screen cut to black.

"Who hit dad?!" Matteo asked angrily with his fists up again.

"Sorry, that was me." Lio told him. "I knocked him out in case he tried to hurt any of my people."

"He was going to shoot?" Celia asked.

"No, sweetie. I wasn't going to." Galo assured her. "Not after seeing all of them like this. To be honest, I forgot I was still holding my gun at the moment. Sorry for worrying you."

"I hope I didn't hit you too hard." Lio told Galo.

"Nah, don't worry about it! I'm perfectly fine! Nothing was broken!" Galo cheerfully replied.

The scene opened up to Galo waking up with his hands tied behind his back as a sad song began to play. Galo tried to free himself from the rope before he looked up and saw the Mad Burnish leader gazing at him while perched on top of a rock. Galo had recognized him as the Mad Burnish leader he fought and captured days ago, but said leader reminded him that his name was "Lio Fotia" and chose to say Galo's full name aloud to show he had remembered it.

"Sorry I didn't remember your name." Galo said sheepishly. "I have a pretty bad memory to be honest."

"It's alright." Lio said. "I'm fine with reintroducing myself again just in case."

The scene resumed with Galo yelling at Lio and then Lio producing a flame between two fingers before telling him to be quiet since his people were eating. Galo then decided to make a snappy comeback by asking whether or not Burnish ate food.

Galo winced at himself saying that at the same time as everyone in the theater gasped at Galo's particularly nasty joke about the Burnish.

As expected, Gueira and Meis were the ones who took the most offense to this statement since they were Burnish as well. As for Alfredo, he was a Burnish too but he couldn't bring himself to speak up about it and he was more hurt by the statement than angry.

"WHY DID YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT, YOU SON OF A-!" Gueira was ready to pummel Galo after hearing what he said onscreen but Meis and Lio stopped him.

"Gueira, calm down!" Meis sat him back down. "I'm pretty sure Galo wasn't being serious at all when he said it."

"Meis is right." Lio told Gueira. "Keep watching, you'll see Galo righted his wrong afterwards."

"Okay, Boss." Gueira sat back down with a sigh.

After Galo made that particularly nasty comeback, Lio's face darkened in response and he sent his flame flying towards Galo. Galo ducked to avoid the flame, except it missed Galo by an inch and landed on the rock he was tied to. The flame stayed lit on the rock beside Galo's head as he looked up to stare at it before it exploded in his face, singeing his nose.

"I definitely deserved that!" Galo admitted as everyone nodded in agreement.

The scene resumes with Lio walking up to Galo with a scowl on his face as he reminds him that the Burnish are human beings as well and that if they don't eat, they die. Once Galo was corrected on his mistake, he looked down with a guilty expression on his face.

The camera then cut back to Lio's face as Galo made a sincere apology to him about his nasty comment about the Burnish and Lio's expression immediately went from angry to surprised when he did.

"To be honest, this was the first time a non-Burnish apologized to me in-person so that was why I was surprised when you said that to me, Galo." Lio told him.

"Well, I had to take back what I said about you and your people because it obviously wasn't a nice thing to say." Galo explained. "You definitely didn't deserve to be treated like you weren't human at all, y'know?"

"I'm very glad to hear that." Lio smiled at him. "Thank you, Galo."

The moment on-screen was cut short by a Burnish old man alerting Lio of a dying Burnish woman on the ground.

Galo and Lio looked down in grief when they saw the lady, Thyma in a dying state.

Aina had recognized her as the same woman who awoke as a Burnish during Galo's first day on the job and accidentally burnt his left arm. She knew Thyma did not mean to hurt anyone and that she was innocent, so it hurt to see her in this state.

The scene resumed with Lio talking with the other Burnish about what to do to save her while Gueira and Meis went out to get a truck. When Galo offered to help save Thyma, Lio and his people looked at him in surprise as if they did not expect the offer.

"That was the same reaction I had when my boss offered to take me in even though he knew that I was a Burnish." Alfredo softly admitted. "I didn't expect someone to take me in even though I could get them in trouble with the law. I could even hurt them by accident with my flames."

"So Galo actually offered to save one of us while we were out?" Gueira asked.

"Yeah." Lio nodded. "I didn't expect him to offer any help at all. I thought he would stay quiet about it to be honest."

"How many non-Burnish have we met in our lives so far have tried to reach out to us?" Meis asked.

"None in my life, to be honest. Until y'know, Burning Rescue took us in." Gueira said.

"Same." Meis said.

"My boss was the only one in my life so far but when we were getting arrested by Freeze Force, Burning Rescue stood up for the both of us." Alfredo said.

"My whole family did. But after they died defending me, there was no other non-Burnish I've ever met who tried to reach out to me." Lio answered.

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Boss." Alfredo said to Lio.

"But that all changed inside that cave." Lio reminisced. "When I met the same person who captured me again, I was sure that he would just be like all the other people living in Promepolis: narrow-minded, hateful, and prejudiced against the Burnish. I also expected him to say something dehumanizing about my people but after he apologized after listening to me lecture him, I was...shocked. I didn't expect him to understand so quickly, I thought he was just going to brush it off like it was nothing. Not too long after, he offered to help save Thyma and even though I accused him of being the cause of Thyma's condition, he still insisted on his offer to help. This was the second time in a row he surprised me, I didn't expect him to treat the Burnish as any other human being."

"And that person was Galo?" Alfredo asked.

"Yes." Lio nodded in response. "It was Galo."

The scene then resumed with Lio angrily accusing Galo for the state Thyma was in but Galo still insisted on his offer to help since he was a trained EMT. Lio did consider Galo's offer for a bit but decided against it and decided to save Thyma by breathing his own flames into her via mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. But it was pointless in the end, Thyma's flames were already too weak and so she passed away.

Everyone in the theater silently grieved for the poor girl as her body turned into ashes and scattered away into the wind. Galo remembered her as his first rescue and the same one who accidentally burnt his left arm, he felt really sad that she couldn't be saved in the end.

The scene resumed afterwards with Lio explaining the nature of the Burnish to Galo as the latter closely listened without judging them until Gueira and Meis returned with the truck. Lio was about to leave with the other Burnish until Galo spoke out to him again. Galo asked if there was a way for the Burnish to live in peace by not starting any fires and living like regular human beings. Lio dismissed that since the main reason why they were being hunted down was because they were being used in Kray Foresight's experiments. This clearly shocked Galo to the core when he heard the news that his idol was performing inhumane experiments on the Burnish. And Lio took note of that expression on his face to ascertain that Galo was completely oblivious to Foresight's true nature, he called him a simpleton. Lio then continued ranting in detail about what Foresight had done to his people but Galo openly denied that the governor would do something horrible like that. Lio then told Galo to deny the truth if he wants before finally leaving the cave despite Galo calling out to him again. The next scene showed Lio in the truck brooding over something and then it cut to Galo watching the last of Thyma's ashes blow into the wind before Aina found him and untied him.

"You were right, Lio. I really was a complete idiot to believe that Kray was a good and honest person." Galo looked down guiltily. "I should have listened to you in the first place."

"It's not your fault, Galo." Lio said to him. "He fooled you into making you think he saved you as a kid. I'm sorry I was so hard on you back then. I didn't know you well since we were enemies at the time and Thyma..."

"I know..." Galo empathized with him. "It was all too much to handle. I wanted to save her too."

"So that was why you were so down when I came to rescue you." Aina told Galo. "It was because of what happened in the cave right?"

"Yeah..." Galo said in a mournful tone. "I just found out at the time that my former idol was a murderer and that Thyma was dead because of him. I didn't want to believe it at first, but if what Lio saying was true..."

"So that was when you confronted him." Ignis told Galo.

"Yeah." Galo nodded. "I felt I didn't deserve the medal he gave me the other day. I was so stupid, so blind to see what was really going on. I wanted to know the truth, if he really was experimenting on humans."

"Even if he confessed to you that he was guilty of human experimentation, what were you expecting to do once he did?" Remi asked.

"I thought maybe if I could convince him of another way to stop the Earth from exploding then he would listen to me." Galo said. "But I was wrong, he still chose to get on with the experiments and he told me he always hated me."

"So that was when he threw you in jail and lied to the public that you attacked him." Ignis deduced.

"Yeah..."Galo said.

The movie cut to the next day inside the Foresight Foundation building with Kray and his assistant, Biar Colossus walking in. Galo was sitting cross-legged inside the lobby, staring at them with a serious look on his face.

The scene then cut to the medal Galo was returning to Kray and everyone listened intently to their conversation. Galo told Kray he was returning the medal because Lio escaped from prison.

"I can't believe you chose to refer to me as my name now." Lio told Galo.

"I thought it would be really rude of me if I chose not to use your name since you chose to remember mine." Galo told him.

"Even though I was the Mad Burnish leader?" Lio asked.

"Yeah, I still didn't agree with you starting fires and all but I now saw you weren't as bad as everyone in the city said you were." Galo explained. "You were only trying to save and protect your people, just like me."

"I was really glad someone like you chose to listen and understand us." Lio smiled. "No non-Burnish has ever tried to hear us out before, so I was overjoyed when I heard that you confronted Kray over the human experiments on my people."

The scene continued with Kray telling Galo that he still saw no need for Galo to return the medal even though Lio escaped. But Galo told Kray that medals are only awarded to and from people who deserve it and neither Galo or Kray were worthy.

Everyone's jaws dropped at how wise and profound Galo sounded in that very moment.

"...Wow..." Varys said. "For an idiot, you do say some deep stuff from time to time."

"I gotta say, Galo. You really had the guts to stand up to your former idol like that and tell him to his face that he wasn't worthy." Gueira told him. "Sorry I tried to hit you for what you said in the movie."

"It's fine. As I said before, I definitely deserved that for making a stupid comment like that." Galo said.

"I couldn't believe you decided to say that to Kray even though you looked up to him a lot." Lio told Galo.

"I had to." Galo said. "If what you were saying was true, then Kray doesn't deserve to give this medal to me and I don't deserve this medal after seeing that I had a role in making your people suffer."

"You didn't hurt any of my people though. Kray and Vulcan did." Lio said. "None of it was your fault."

"But I worked for and looked up to Kray even though I didn't know what he was up to at the time, so I say that still counts." Galo said. "I'm really sorry."

"But Kray fooled everyone, including you." Lio insisted. "You had no way of knowing what he was doing until he showed his true colors to you."

"Still...it was thanks to you that I could finally see who Kray really was." Galo said. "If it wasn't for you, I would still be in the dark about what was going on and we all wouldn't have stopped Kray."

"But you chose to accept the truth even though you didn't want to at first." Lio said. "It's not that easy to accept the fact that your former idol was a murderer, you could have easily just continued to dismiss my words as nothing but lies but you decided to accept the truth in the end and confront Kray about it."

"Yeah...I guess you're right." Galo relented.

The scene resumed with Galo directly asking Kray if he was performing human experiments on the Burnish. When Kray stayed silent about it, Galo proceeded to criticize him about it after telling him about how he looked up to him, started the foundation, and built the city.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Galo went on a tirade to Kray that Burnish are human beings too and listed that they get hungry, cry, and even grieve for their deceased loved ones. Galo insisted that while just arresting Burnish who purposefully started fires was okay, killing them for no reason was not okay.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Romano yelled. "Thank you, Galo!"

"Yeah, you tell him, Galo!" Gueira cheered. "Show him who's boss!"

"You're a true bro, Galo!" Meis cheered.

"This is exactly what I have been telling all of the non-Burnish I've met all these years." Lio said. "We Burnish are human beings as well. Aside from our ability to wield and control fire, we experience life in the exact same way all human beings do. I was overjoyed when you went up to Kray's domain and said that directly to his face. No non-Burnish has ever done that before on behalf of my people. No one except you, Galo."

"Gee, thanks!" Galo sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I admit I really lost it there after seeing what everyone in the cave went through."

"I don't blame you at all." Lio admitted. "I get very passionate about the well-being of my people and seeing them get mistreated in any way is enough to make me angry."

"Same here!" Gueira chimed in.

"Same!" Meis said. "I'm super-glad you yelled at Kray for us, Galo!"

"No problem!" Galo said. "I'm a rescuer! It's what I do!"

After Galo finished his rant, a moment of uncomfortable silence passed between them before Kray finally responded and stood up. Kray then led Galo down an elevator with Biar beside them. A holographic image of the Earth's core appeared below them as Kray explained that ever since the Burnish first appeared thirty years ago, the magma in the Earth's core had been going unstable. Kray informed Galo that the magma would erupt onto the surface and cover the entire planet in no less than six months. And that it will be a much greater disaster than the Great World Blaze.

After the security mechanism scanned Kray's eyes and the doors opened to show the Parnassus Project, Kray explained that they would be using the Parnassus to migrate a select 10,000 people to a new planet very similar to Earth called the Omega Centauri.

Walking into the next room, Galo met Heris face-to-face and they looked at each other in surprise as Heris' title card appeared. "HERIS."

Heris' face grew sickly pale as she knew what everyone was going to witness what she did at that time and Aina tried to comfort her by squeezing her hand.

Everyone else's faces also grew sickly pale when they saw that the test subject onscreen was Alfredo.

Alfredo, of course, was the most affected when he saw himself on screen. He remembered how incredibly painful it felt to have his flames being drained out of him to fuel the warp device.

Romano held Alfredo close to him as the inhumane test began and so did Remi to Lepi, Ignis to Agnes, Aina to Heris, Lucia and Vinny to Varys, and Galo to Matteo to Celia and to Lio.

Heris winced at herself smiling onscreen when the warp test was a success. "I'm so sorry about that..."

When everyone saw Alfredo's fingertips turn to ash from the experiment, everyone felt sick and horrified. They were treating Alfredo as nothing more but fuel and if they continued to do this to him, he would die.

But fortunately, Alfredo survived at the end and everyone was happy to see him alive even though he was now missing an arm.

When Galo tried to talk Kray out of using the Burnish as fuel for the warp device, everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Galo had a point, if they just stopped the Earth's magma from erupting onto the surface there would be no need for migration via the warp device and no innocent human lives would have to be sacrificed. Kray then told Galo he considered the idea at first, but their technology was not advanced enough to stop the magma from rising.

"Yeah right!" Lucia exclaimed with an indignant huff. "I could easily build something that can stop the Earth's core from exploding even with our current technology! Just give me the materials I need and we're good!"

"Vin Vin!" Vinny said in agreement with a mouthful of caramel popcorn.

"I could have easily built something to stop the magma too if it weren't for Kray killing me, stealing my research, and being stuck in the frozen lake with not much material to work with for 30 years." Prometh said.

"Hey, you did give us the giant robot!" Galo said.

"And that helped us save the Earth!" Lio added.

"The Deus X Machina was only meant to stop Kray but I'm very glad you used it in a way I never knew it could be used for." Prometh said. "I'm glad I helped you save the Earth somehow even though I didn't know how at the time."

"Don't worry!" Galo said. "All that matters is that we all saved the Earth in the end, is that right?!"

"Right!" Lio said.

The scene resumed with Galo now knowing that the Burnish was being used by Kray as fuel to power the warp device which will transport a select 10,000 people into space but Galo still refused to accept it.

"Yeah! You tell him, Galo!" Gueira cheered.

When Kray asked Galo what he was going to do if he didn't accept it, Galo decided that extinguishing the magma himself was the best solution.

"You're not alone, Galo." Ignis reminded him. "We will help you in any way you can, we're a team after all."

"Yeah, Galo! We got your back!" Lucia exclaimed.

"Vin Vin!" Vinny cheered.

"Same here." Remi said.

"Ditto that." Varys said.

"Same!" Aina said.

“And so do I." Lio said.

"If Boss is going, then I'm coming too!" Gueira said.

"Right behind you!" Meis said.

Then as expected, Kray revealed his true colors to Galo as a guard pointed a gun to Galo's back.

Everyone felt a chill up their spines when they saw Galo being held at gunpoint on the screen.

"DAD!" Matteo and Celia held Galo in worry.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Galo gently reassured them.

Then when Kray said that they "couldn't have an idiot making a fuss," everyone was enraged by Kray calling Galo an "idiot" in a malicious tone.

"HEY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK HE IS?!" Gueira stood and yelled.

"Yeah!" Meis joined in. "You don't have a right to call him an "idiot"! Only we do!"

"Damn right." Ignis agreed.

"He may be an idiot, but he's OUR idiot." Lio said.

The scene resumed with Galo in shock asking "Gov Kray" why he was pointing a gun at him. In response, Kray clenched his fist and then punched Galo square in the stomach and into the air for the nickname.

Everyone in the theater was gasping loudly at what Kray just did to Galo and their expressions quickly turned into fury when they heard Kray something awful to Galo after that. Kray admitted he always hated the "Gov" nickname Galo called him and that Galo was "nothing but an eyesore" to him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Celia cried.

"YEAH, SHUT UP!" Matteo screamed. "OUR DAD'S THE BEST!"

"If anyone should be called an "eyesore", it should be Kray Foresight himself." Lio growled. "He is an eyesore, not only to the Burnish but all of mankind in general."

"Preach, Boss!" Meis said with a thumbs-up.

"That bastard is literally the worst guy on the entire planet!" Gueira yelled in agreement.

"If anyone dares call Galo an "eyesore", they'll have to answer to me." Ignis said. "He may be loud, brash, and even idiotic most of the time. But he's definitely not an eyesore!"

"Agreed!" Everyone said in unison.

Galo was then taken away from the guards while frantically asking Kray what was going on and the focus shifted to Heris, who was hesitant to follow Kray's orders at the moment.

The scene cut to Galo in his cell banging on the door, desperately begging for someone to let him out. He then stopped banging on the door before dropping to his knees and asking in a broken voice about why his "hero" was doing this to him.

Everyone felt a huge amount of sympathy for Galo when they saw tears running down his face on screen.

Aina, Matteo, Celia, and Lio comforted Galo as the latter was on the verge of crying again.

"Finding out that my idol was experimenting on innocent people and that he always hated me was the worst memory I had in my life ever since my family died in that fire when I was just a kid." Galo said in a broken voice. "I thought he was my beacon of hope ever since I lost my family, but I was wrong. He was the one who killed my family and then pretended to save me."

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Galo." Lio said quietly as he held his spouse's hand and gently squeezed it. "I had no idea why he meant that much to you. But now I know it was because you thought he was the only person who could understand you without judging you or anything."

"Yeah..." Galo said. "But it turns out he was the worst person to look up to. He never cared about anyone else but himself."

"But you have us now." Lio said softly. "We're your family. Not Kray."

"Thanks, Lio." Galo said while wiping away his tears. "I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, Galo." Lio smiled.

The scene cut to Heris who was discussing the final steps of the Parnassus Project to Kray and Biar now that the pod production was complete. Kray was planning to use the Prometech engine to power the Parnassus from the start and waited for Heris to decide upon it. It turns out Heris was against it, but Kray went with it anyways since he knew Heris wouldn't be able to live with that decision.

"I should have said no." Heris said, still wallowing in her guilt. "I was so selfish to think only about my sister."

When Kray and Biar talked to each other about the Burnish crackdown, everyone in the theater felt a chill up their spines when Biar told Kray that the Freeze Force had already been deployed.

Lio, Gueira, and Meis knew exactly what was going to happen and this was one of the most devastating moments in their lives that they absolutely hated.

When Aina saw Kray put his hand on her Heris' shoulder, she hissed. "Get your filthy hand off my sister, YOU CREEP!"

The scene then cut to Freeze Force vehicles steadily approaching the Burnish settlement near the Fennel Volcano.

Everyone booed when Vulcan was onscreen again before it focused on all of the Burnish inside the settlement.

The Burnish were living their peaceful, idyllic lives without any fears or worries. There were children running and laughing and also people tending to crops and hanging up laundry to dry.

Everything was perfect until a gunshot rang throughout the settlement and soon everyone was running for their lives to avoid getting frozen by Freeze Force. Everyone watched in horror as every Burnish in sight was frozen solid and their settlement was crushed to the ground.

When a few members of Mad Burnish cleared the rubble, they were also frozen solid too along with the people they just saved.

One of the frozen Burnish was callously crushed to death by Vulcan's vehicle as Vulcan hypocritically told his men that they didn't want any of the Burnish dead since they were to be used as fuel.

"YOU JUST KILLED ONE, YOU FREEZE FORCE BASTARD!" Gueira yelled angrily.

Vulcan was then interrupted by a burning Freeze Force vehicle being thrown on top of another Freeze Force vehicle and then exploded.

The scene cut to Lio, Gueira, Meis, and all the other members of Mad Burnish glaring at Vulcan and Freeze Force before suiting up into their respective armors.

When Lio asked Vulcan about how they managed to find them, Vulcan just told him to "take a wild guess" before getting ready for a fight.

Everyone in the theater braced themselves for the onslaught of ice bullets and fire that they expected to happen onscreen but the Burnish old man had done something unexpected that shocked everyone(except Lio, Gueira, and Meis of course) in the room.

The old man had stuck a freezing device onto Lio's side before running over to Vulcan's side and Vulcan shot a special freezing bullet into Lio's heart that froze him inside out with ice spikes sticking out of his body.

"LIO!" Galo stood up and yelled in worry.

"DAD!" Matteo and Celia cried.

"A traitor?!" Ignis asked.

"Why would he sell out his own people?!" Remi asked.

Vulcan then explained that he put a tracker in the old man's body before Lio left the prison with all of the other Burnish. The old man was complicit in it all along since he claimed they were "no match for the Foundation" and decided to sell out his own kind in exchange for his freedom. But to the old man's dismay, he was frozen solid along with his people too to be used as fuel for the Prometech engine.

"Good." Gueira said, satisfied that the old man got exactly what he deserved.

When Lio tried to fight back even while frozen, Vulcan explained the effects of the Absolute Zero Chain Freezing Bullet(the same exact bullet he shot into Lio's heart). It freezes the victim's body by absorbing the person's body heat.

"Whoever made that bullet should be thrown into prison for life!" Prometh shouted in anger. "My inventions are not meant to harm or kill the Burnish! Only to subdue them and to extinguish the fires they've created!"

"I agree." Lucia said.

"Vinny Vin!" Vinny agreed.

Vulcan then continued by telling Lio that he knew beforehand that Lio, Gueira, and Meis got caught on purpose to free the other Burnish prisoners as he started to beat Lio up.

Everyone watched in horror as more of the Burnish were frozen solid by Freeze Force as Vulcan mockingly thanked Lio for gathering up all the Burnish to save them time. Vulcan then proceeded to beat Lio into a bloody freezing pulp before Gueira and Meis intervened.

When Vulcan and his men circled back in their vehicle, Gueira and Meis blocked them with a fire wall as Lio pleaded with them to save themselves.

But Gueira and Meis refused to and built a large cannon around their Boss to launch him to safety. After Lio was fired into the air, Gueira and Meis' fire wall froze and broke and then they were frozen solid by Vulcan in the end.

"UNCLE GUEIRA! UNCLE MEIS!" Matteo and Celia cried.

Galo, Matteo, Celia, Gueira, and Meis then huddled around Lio as Lio was on the verge of crying at how his close friends sacrificed themselves for his safety.

"B-but why?" Lio asked in a broken voice. "Why couldn't you just save yourselves?"

"We couldn't have our leader get captured after everything he's done for us." Meis explained.

"Yeah, you're the most important person to us." Gueira said. "If you get caught, it's all over. You were our last hope."

"I...I don't know what to say." Lio stammered.

"You don't have to say anything." Gueira told him.

"We're just glad you're safe." Meis told him.

"Th-thank you...you're the best friends I could ever have." Lio wiped away his tears.

After Gueira and Meis were frozen and captured, Freeze Force helicopters scouted the area to look for Lio. It turned out Lio was launched into the Fennel Volcano, making it impossible for any of them to reach them. But the Absolute Zero Chain Freezing Bullet was still embedded in Lio's body so Vulcan decided to place his bets on it killing Lio.

"As if I would die easily!" Lio hissed at Vulcan.

After Freeze Force left the destroyed settlement, everyone was treated to a series of horrifying images of remaining frozen Burnish who were carelessly broken into pieces while Freeze Force was capturing them, rendering them dead.

Lio was gripping the arm of his chair so hard until his knuckles turned white at the sight of his dead people on screen.

"All because of that selfish jackass of an old man!" Gueira growled through gritted teeth.

"That bastard..." Meis agreed.

The scene cut to Lio being launched into the Fennel Volcano with the bullet freezing him completely and growing in size because of the added heat from the volcano's lava.

"DAD, NO!" Matteo exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Matteo. I'll be alright." Lio assured him. "Wait and see."

The movie then switched back to the Foresight Foundation where thousands of still-frozen Burnish were manufactured, processed, and placed into the pods. Inside the engine's core, Heris and the other scientists began the final test of the Prometech Engine.

Everyone in the theater watched in horror as Gueira and all the other Burnish were used as fuel for the final test. Their screams of pain and agony echoed through their minds as they continued to watch as the Burnish were brought through another painful experiment once again.

Heris couldn't bear to look at herself onscreen given she was a major reason why all those poor people were suffering. She knew of what she had done and she intended to spend the rest of her life to atone for her crimes.

The scene then cut to the FDPP Headquarters where all of the Burning Rescue members were residing. It turned out Galo was imprisoned for a week and Aina had been riding all over Promepolis to look for him, she even tried to search the frozen lake for him.

Ignis then appeared to tell all of them that a friend at the city office told him that Galo was arrested for allegedly attempting to shoot Kray.

"That wasn't true of course!" Galo said. "I didn't have any weapons in my possession when I went to see Kray. And who would believe I tried to hurt him even though I always told everyone how much I admired him?!"

"Sadly, the entire city would think that given Kray was the governor at the time." Ignis said. "Anything Kray says is automatically the truth in everyone's eyes."

The scene ended with Aina riding onto her bike to the Foresight Foundation as the rest of her friends watched in worry. The scene cut to Galo in his cell with his hands cuffed together. Heris was there to visit him and deliver his food. Heris uncuffed Galo before telling him that Aina told her that he was honest and straightforward to a fault as she delivered him his last meal.

Everyone looked at Galo's uncovered eye in that frame and saw there was no "burning soul" left in Galo's pupil anymore. His eye looked cold and empty at the moment.

As Heris left his cell, Galo asked her if this was what she wanted and told her that Aina looked up to her and angrily asked if she told Aina about everything she has been doing. Heris coldly replied that she would do anything to guarantee her little sister's survival before Galo told her that Aina would not be happy with her decision.

"I'm sorry, Galo." Heris softly admitted. "You were right, I should have told Aina everything. She deserves to know how much of a horrible person I am and how many lives I've been sacrificing to ensure her safety."

"It's all in the past now." Galo said. "Don't worry about it. All that matters is that you made up for it."

The next scene was with Heris walking through the halls of the Foresight Foundation and then meeting Aina. Aina marched up to her older sister and asked her if Galo was arrested and desperately asked her to free him. Heris then proceeded to lie that she saw Galo assaulted Kray with her own eyes.

"Heris?! Why?!" Aina asked why her own sister lied to her in that moment.

"I only wanted to protect you." Heris said. "If Kray found out that you were trying to free Galo, he wouldn't let you on the Parnassus. He would label you a terrorist as well to cover his own skin. I'm sorry, Aina. All I thought about was you, I was so selfish."

The scene resumed with Heris hugging Aina as Aina just stood there, unsure of what to do.

The next scene was inside the Fennel Volcano where Lio was still frozen in the ice caused by the absolute freezing bullet still embedded in his heart. The Promare, who were manifested into flaming snakes were trying to break him out of the ice as a part of them reached his heart. They restarted his heart and it began pulsing again as the ice began to crack around his body.

"C'mon, dad! Get outta here!" Matteo clenched his fists together and hoped Lio would finally break free.

Finally Lio awoke and the ice around him cracked and exploded into pieces. Lio's first action after he awoke and broke free of the icy prison was to rip out the absolute freezing bullet that had been embedded in his heart for a whole week.

Everyone winced when they heard Lio's cry of pain, ripping of flesh, and splatter of blood when he did so. After that, they shivered in fear at Lio's absolutely seething expression of rage as he held up the bullet in front of his face before crushing it into nothingness.

The scene blacked out for a second before a Promare/Burnish flame appeared in the center and was revealed to be in Lio's eye before it showed his silhouetted figure screaming out in rage and grief as the volcano exploded from the sheer power of his flames.

Everyone shook in terror as they saw, heard, and felt the extent of Lio's anguish and fury through the screen. Matteo and Celia were the most affected by Lio's behavior since they never saw him get this angry before. Matteo and Celia ran out of their seats over to Galo's side as Lio tried to get them to come back.

The ground blew up to reveal a still-silhouetted Lio inside the eye of a huge flaming dragon. Lio then yelled that Kray would bear the brunt of the Burnish's rage before he rampaged his way towards the brightly-lit city of Promepolis.

The scene cut to Galo lifting his head and gasping in his cell just before the tremors from Lio's rampage came.

"Did you have a nightmare, dad?" Celia asked.

"No, I wasn't asleep at the time." Galo shook his head. "I was just thinking about how Kray threw me in jail and a lot of things."

"Why were you gasping?" Aina asked.

"I thought I felt something at the moment." Galo's hand rested right over his heart.

"What do you mean?" Heris asked.

"I thought I felt something burning inside my chest, except...it's not mine." Galo struggled to put it into words. "It felt like someone else's and it felt like they were in pain."

"Is there a scientific explanation for this or is this just some kind of weird romance-soulmate mumbo-jumbo?" Lucia asked. "Because it's pretty clear who was in pain at the moment and it can't be just a coincidence!"

Galo and Lio flushed in embarrassment as everyone talked about how Galo felt Lio's presence even though he was completely locked from the outside world and the tremors did not come yet.

"I think soulmates!" Matteo raised his hand enthusiastically.

"Me too." Celia quietly said.

Everyone else thought the latter too, much to Galo and Lio's dismay. Even Heris and Prometh agreed even though they were both expert scientists.

"Really?!" Galo asked Heris and Prometh incredulously. "I thought you two were bona-fide scientists!"

"We are, but..." Heris trailed.

"There is no scientific explanation for this phenomena. There is no way you can sense Lio's presence while being completely isolated from the outside world and before the tremors came and shook the ground." Prometh finished for her. "The only logical explanation we can think of is that you're connected somehow, not unlike a Burnish is to their bonded Promare."

"Told ya!" Lucia snickered.

"Vinny Vin Vin Vin!" Vinny started laughing again as Galo and Lio's faces grew redder.

The scene continued with Galo's cell shaking from the tremors and the next shot had fire hydrants on the street blowing up due to Lio's angry flames. The scene cut back to Galo as the cell was still shaking with Galo looking bewildered as he tried to figure out what was going on. Lio's flames then filled a street outside Promepolis before a Burnish flare in the shape of a dragon struck Galo's cell, ripping it open with Galo dodging it just in time.

"Whew! That was close!" Matteo remarked.

The scene then cuts to Kray sitting in his office while looking at Lio's dragon looming over Promepolis while asking Biar about what was going on. Lio then sent Kray a warning in a menacing tone to let all of the Burnish prisoners go free or he will burn Promepolis down to the ground.

Everyone in the theater shivered at Lio's tone when he said that. Matteo and Celia were the most affected of course since they couldn't imagine one of their dads sounding like this and threatening to burn a whole city to the ground. Galo comforted them as Matteo and Celia stayed at his side while staring nervously at Lio.

Lio's dragon then proceeded to spew out more flames before the camera cut to Galo who was still inside his cell, staring up at Lio and his dragon. Galo asks if that was Lio inside the dragon as said dragon howled in sorrow. As Galo continued to look up at Lio, he deduced Lio was crying even though there were no visible tears streaming from his eyes. Galo then ran from his now-broken cell to get to Lio.

"Dad was crying?" Celia asked.

"Yeah, he was." Galo said.

"He's right." Lio confirmed.

"How do you know that?" Matteo asked Galo.

"It's all written in the flames." Galo answered. "I'm a firefighter so I know a lot when it comes to fires."

"How are you supposed to tell if someone is crying just by looking at their flames though?" Remi asked. "I've been a firefighter longer than you and I still don't understand."

"Me neither." Varys admitted.

"I'm guessing it also still has to do with the romance-soulmate schtick." Lucia said while sucking on her newly-unwrapped lollipop.

"Vinny Vinny!" Vinny nodded in agreement.

"Um, no. Not exactly." Galo clarified. "It was because we met in-person in the cave so I was able to look at Lio's flames up close. He even told me that he would never kill without reason so when I saw him like this during the attack on Promepolis, I wondered to myself why. And that was how I felt that Lio was crying."

"I still don't get it." Remi was still confused.

"Because I saw Lio was with the other Burnish inside that cave and he was calm. When I saw that he was all by himself and he was acting all over the place, I knew he was crying for his people." Galo elaborated further. "And I was hurt by Kray too, so I understood what he was feeling at the time."

"Wow, never expected an idiot like you to have this much emotional intelligence." Lucia remarked with a snicker. "But I'm still gonna go with the romance-soulmate thing, you caught onto Lio's feelings a lot more than everyone else in the room did."

"Lucia!" Galo whined.

"She's right." Lio said with a warm smile. "If it wasn't for you seeing how much grief I was in and trying to reach out to me, I would have lost myself forever. Thank you, Galo."

"You're welcome, I just couldn't let anyone hanging when they're in need of rescue." Galo said sheepishly. "I couldn't just have you doing something you'd never forgive yourself for."

"You just saw me a third time and all you could think about was me in that moment?" Lio asked.

"Yeah." Galo nodded. "I had to stop you and get you to come back to your senses. I could save you AND save the city if I did so."

"Then you made the right choice." Lio said.

The scene continued with Vulcan and Freeze Force flying over to Lio's dragon with Vulcan mocking Lio over being a "sore loser" before he and his men fired away at Lio with freeze bullets. Lio was immobilized for a minute before he broke out of the ice again.

Lio spoke venomously to Vulcan and his men before telling them to "get lost" as his dragon fired a lot of arrows that destroyed all of their vehicles except Vulcan's. Vulcan then managed to outmaneuver Lio's draconic claw after his vehicle was destroyed while pelting Lio with ice bullets. He managed to reach the dragon's eye where Lio was residing but Lio shut his eye in time, which also shut his dragon's eye and trapped Vulcan under his eyelid. Lio then forcefully ejected Vulcan into a nearby building before Lio furiously called for Kray.

The scene then cut to Burning Rescue riding through the streets to put out all of the Burnish flares that Lio had set throughout the city. As they did so, Galo(who was on fire) caught up to Ignis' car and frantically told him that there was a "big one" coming. When Ignis pointed out that Galo's rear end was on fire, Galo then noticed before freaking out and hopping in the firetruck to get extinguished.

"HOW in the world did you not see or feel that you were literally on fire?!" Meis asked.

"I dunno!" Galo said. "I was so focused on saving Lio that I must have missed it the first time!"

"That's Galo is in love~~~~~~" Lucia sing-songed.

"Shut up, Lucia!" Galo's face was red-hot again from embarrassment.

Lucia simply snickered and continued to suck on her lollipop.

As Vinny, Lucia, and Varys extinguished the flames on Galo's body, Galo talked with his team a bit before they were ready to launch him in his Matoi Tech towards Lio.

Meanwhile Lio was making his way towards the Foresight Foundation headquarters with his dragon and managed to overwhelm the tower's defense systems before facing Kray, who was on the roof. Lio was ready to finally kill the man responsible for the mistreatment and torture of his people and Kray was readying his attack in his left hand. But before either of them could act, Galo was slammed into Lio and pushed him away from Kray.

Galo then hung onto the dragon's eyeball for dear life as he yelled that it was hot but he still held on even though Lio's fire was burning his hands.

"Dad!" Matteo yelled as everyone watched in worry.

"Who the hell would hold onto a Burnish flare even if they're wearing armor?!" Gueira asked.

"The world's number one firefighting idiot, that's who." Ignis replied as he stared at Galo.

"Hey! I had to hang on or I would fall off and die! And I had to stop Lio from killing Kray!" Galo defended himself.

"He's got a point, you know." Aina said.

The camera then showed Lio inside his dragon's eye yelling at Galo to "stay out of it" before the flames suddenly turned turquoise for some reason.

"Hey wait, aren't these the same flames that were present during the Second Great World Blaze?!" Aina pointed out.

"You're right!" Heris exclaimed. "But why would they be present at that moment?!"

"Well..." Gueira trailed off.

"We only use these kinds of flames if we want to protect someone." Meis explained.

"Wait, are you saying Lio was trying to protect Galo at the moment?" Remi asked.

"I think so." Meis said. "I doubt there is another reason those flames turned blue."

"What was Lio protecting Galo from if Galo was in his way at the time?" Varys asked.

"I was protecting Galo from getting burnt to death by my flames while he was still holding onto me." Lio said. "I did want him to get out of my way of course, but I didn't want to hurt him."

"Why?" Celia asked.

"Because I couldn't bring myself too." Lio said. "We were still enemies, yes. But Galo never hurt any of the Burnish and even tried to save one, so I had to spare him. Vulcan and his men however, they were the opposite. Which was why I showed no mercy against them as I made my way to Kray."

"But weren't you so angry that you wanted to burn the entire city down?" Lepi asked. "Why Galo? You could have easily pinged him away just like you did Vulcan."

"Yes, but I can still remember that Galo is wholly innocent of Kray's mistreatment of the Burnish." Lio explained. "And he did apologize for making that insensitive comment and he offered to help save Thyma in the cave, so I couldn't bring myself to hurt him."

"You definitely had a soft spot for Galo at the time, that's why you couldn't hurt him!" Lucia teased. "He must have wormed his way into your heart ever since you two met again at the cave, huh?"

"Shut up, Lucia." Galo and Lio said in unison.

The scene continued with Galo yelling at Lio that his flames weren't hot at all and that his burning firefighter's soul was a million and ten times hotter before driving his ice-chainsaw into the dragon's eye, freezing it with Lio still inside.

As a consequence, the entire flame-dragon froze as well. Lio then melted himself and Galo out of the ice as Galo hung onto him as they careened towards the ground in a flaming meteor. Thankfully, Aina was able to catch them both inside her ship before she flew up again after managing a choppy landing onto the water. Everyone watched as the glow disappeared from Kray's hand before it switched back to Galo and Lio inside Aina's ship.

Galo and Lio were still in Aina's airplane and it jerked in the air from the two throwing punches and kicks at each other. Lio was surprised and exasperated to see Galo again as Galo empathized with Lio's pain over their mutual betrayal at the hands of Kray. Lio then angrily blames Galo for the experimentation of innocent Burnish.

"I'm really sorry I said that to you, Galo." Lio apologized. "I was so angry at the time, I just lashed out."

"It's fine, Lio." Galo assured him. "You were just really mad at the time, I don't blame you for acting out that way."

As soon as Galo asked Lio about their pledge that Burnish "don't kill without reason", Lio paused before both him and Galo were dropped out of Aina's plane. Aina told the two of them to "cool off" as they were falling towards the frozen lake.

Halfway through their fall towards the lake, Lio lit his whole body on fire as Galo was unfortunately caught in the blaze as well. The second Lio(who was on-fire) touched the ice, it instantly melted and evaporated.

"I'm also sorry about almost burning you again, too." Lio said.

"As I told you before, don't worry about it." Galo handwaved.

This caused a maelstrom that caught Aina in and after it dissipated, Galo and Lio were now at the bottom of the now-unfrozen lake. Both men were panting hard as they tried to recover from what just happened. Lio was lying down on his back, no longer covered in shadows and his sleeves and collar were now burnt off. Galo was sitting there with his Matoi Tech now in pieces thanks to Lio's fire and the maelstrom caused by the fire melting the ice.

After Galo asked Lio if he calmed down a little, Aina alerted them of something below them. It turned out Galo and Lio weren't exactly at the bottom of the lake. They were standing on top of the roof of a secret laboratory.

When Prometh suddenly appeared on screen, everyone(except Prometh of course) jumped in fright.

"Wow, what a way to make an entrance!" Lucia exclaimed.

"Vinny Vinny!" Vinny agreed as he chewed on his hot dog.

"Sorry about that." Prometh apologized from his seat. "It was a very urgent matter and I could not bear to waste any time."

Prometh greeted both Galo and Lio by their full names before asking them to follow him down into the secret lab as Aina yelled at them to not follow him.

"Sorry, Governor." Aina meekly apologized. "I wasn't sure who you were at first."

"It's alright, Aina Ardebit." Prometh told her. "I admit I introduced myself too suddenly and I was in a hurry before Kray activates that incomplete Prometech engine."

The scene then cut back to Promepolis where the rest of Burning Rescue were after doing their best to put all of the fires on Promepolis. They were all exhausted after all of that hard work while remarking how Galo's move to stop Lio worked. Varys then asked where Aina went and Remi replied that Aina went with Galo. Ignis then told everyone that they don't have time to worry about Galo and Aina since they had rescue work to do and everyone followed.

"I'm really sorry you all had to go through that to stop all of my flames." Lio said.

"Just don't do it again if you decide to go on another rampage." Ignis told him. "You could have easily hurt and killed someone!"

"Yes, Captain." Lio said.

The scene cut back to Kray and Biar as the latter notified him that all of the fires in the city had been extinguished. Kray then told her to bring all of the selected citizens onboard the Parnassus and keep everyone else away since the ship was taking off. The magma levels have now somehow greatly intensified.

"That's all because of YOUR torturous experiments on the Burnish, YOU FOOL!" Prometh chastised Kray. "The more pain you subject the Burnish to, the more you're causing the Promare in the Earth's core to go out of control!"

"What an idiot!" Lucia groaned.

"Vin Vin!" Vinny agreed.

The scene then cut to Galo, Lio, and Aina descending into the secret lab via elevator before a path of circular lights appeared in front of them. Galo and Aina talked to each other about whether or not to follow the path before the three of them walked to the end of the hall as they wondered where they were.

A surveillance video appeared right in front of them with Kray and Prometh talking to each other about the Prometech pod. Prometh told Kray he did not want to announce this invention because it kills the Burnish for their energy.

"Damn right!" Gueira said. "That's why Prof should have been governor in the first place, not Kray!"

"I'm very flattered to hear that from you, Gueira Flegomai." Prometh said.

Kray and Prometh then mentioned the Promare and Prometh confirmed that only two of them know of their existence. Kray then pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Prometh as Galo, Lio, and Aina(onscreen) watched in shock and dread. Kray then proceeded to tell Prometh that he himself will "shoulder the fate of mankind" before telling him he will be taking all of Prometh's research for himself. Prometh's last words while he was physically alive was to ask if Kray planned this all along before Kray said "maybe I did" before proceeding to shoot him in cold blood. Before the video ended, Kray saw the security camera that recorded the whole incident and shot it down as well.

Galo and Aina talked to each other about how Kray was a murderer and that the same guy who brought them here was the same one who was murdered by Kray. Prometh then unceremoniously appeared right behind them before confirming that he was indeed murdered by Kray.

"Seriously you really need to stop scaring us like that." Aina remarked. "That literally gave me a heart attack!"

"I sincerely apologize, Aina Ardebit." Prometh said.

Prometh(onscreen) then introduced himself as Deus Prometh, a researcher who specializes in studying the Burnish. He then proceeded to show all of the inventions on-screen that were plagiarized and patented by Kray. When Galo asked Prometh how he was still talking to them, he explained he backed up his entire consciousness onto his computer so he would continue living after his physical body was dead. Throughout his years as an AI, Prometh hacked into Promepolis' network and stayed updated on what was happening there.

The screen then showed current video footage of Foresight Foundation's HQ announcing something with sirens as the metal walls appeared around a portion of the city and revealed a ship as it lifted into the air. People who were not onboard the ship were staring before a volcanic eruption suddenly happened. It then panned to Kray, Biar, and Heris as Biar informed them that all passengers were already onboard but Heris told them Aina wasn't back yet. Kray told Heris that they will wait until the last minute but he won't postpone the flight because of one person. He then told Heris to go back to her post with two guards aiming their guns at her back.

"That creep..."Aina hissed under her breath.

When Kray turned his head a bit around and opened one red eye, everyone shivered.

The scene then cut back to everyone in Prometh's lab. The Parnassus was shown on-screen as Lio asked what that was before Galo answered his question. Galo told Lio everything about what Kray showed him before almost ending with a crayon-colored BOOM! that startled everyone in the theater.

After Galo finished his explanation to Lio, Aina then asked Galo if this was what her sister was working on. Galo just stayed silent and closed his eyes as his answer as Aina instantly deduced Heris was complicit in what Kray was working on all along before Galo said "yeah."

Prometh then explains to the three that if Kray activates the incomplete Prometech engine, the entire Earth would be destroyed. As Prometh(in the real world) explained before, the incomplete Prometech engine will cause the Burnish pain and the pain will pass onto the Promare(who are in the Earth's core) they are synchronized with. He then goes on a long exposition about the "Promare", the fire-based aliens from another dimension that give the Burnish their powers through synchronization. The Promare appeared on Earth through a rupture in space and time that connected them to the Earth's core 30 years ago.

"So that's what Promare is..." Celia said in awe.

"Will they come back?" Matteo asked.

"Who knows?" Prometh said. "Maybe sooner or later if another rift opens."

Prometh(onscreen) then said Galo and Lio's full names again before telling them he wants them to stop Kray Foresight. The scene then cut to a large mecha that was being deployed with Galo and Lio already inside the cockpit with the complete Prometech engine.

"How are they already inside?" Heris asked.

"Same thing I was asking while I was there with them." Aina said.

Prometh introduced this mecha as a super-weapon he created in care of a Promare-related disaster called the "Deus X Machina."

"It's a literal Deus Ex Machina given how it appears just when Kray was setting off." Lucia snickered.

"Vinny Vin Vin!" Vinny laughed.

Galo and Lio looked at the inside of their cockpit in awe and curiosity as Prometh explained the functions of the mecha. Galo was looking at the controls like a little kid while Lio was just awestruck by everything around him. Lio then proceeded to channel the Promare's energy into the robot and they soon took off.

"Cool!" Matteo shouted. "I wanna ride in that!"

"Maybe someday when we're not busy." Galo said with an amused chuckle.

When Lio asked Prometh why he chose him and Galo to stop Kray and save the Earth, Prometh admitted he did not choose them and that they happened to land in his lab. Prometh continued by stating he wanted to stop Kray but could not do anything by himself until Galo and Lio showed up. When Aina asked Prometh what he would do if no one came, Prometh just shrugged and said the Earth would be doomed by Kray anyways.

"Well, good thing you dropped Galo and Lio into the frozen lake, Aina!" Romano remarked. "Without you, planet Earth and all of us would be doomed!"

"Yeah, thanks Aina!" Alfredo told her. "You saved all of us!"

"It was just an accident." Aina admitted. "I only dropped these two into the frozen lake to calm them down, I didn't expect a secret lab to be underneath all that ice!"

"I agree." Prometh said. "I needed two candidates to pilot the Deus X Machina and Galo and Lio happened to be the perfect candidates for that. I needed someone who was experienced in piloting and fighting inside a mecha and Galo Thymos was the perfect candidate for that given how he fought well with his Rescue Gear on. And I also needed a Burnish who was experienced in synchronizing with the Promare and providing the engine with a lot of firepower so Lio Fotia was the perfect candidate for that. So if it were not for Aina Ardebit, Galo and Lio would not have found me and thus the Earth would be forever doomed."

"Yeah, thanks Aina! We owe you a lot!" Galo gave her a big thumbs-up.

"Thank you, Aina." Lio said.

"I'm so proud of my little sister." Heris hugged her. "Without you, I wouldn't have stopped Kray in time from leaving the Earth."

"Aw, stop it you guys! It was just a coincidence!" Aina was blushing.

"But still, they wouldn't have gotten into the lab without your help!" Lucia pointed out. "And you managed to reach out to Heris about what Kray was doing and she destroyed the engine's core because of what you did!"

"Vinny Vin!" Vinny agreed.

"I...I don't know what to say..." Aina said.

"You don't need to say anything, Aina." Heris told her. "You're a wonderful person and a hero. One that failed to be."

"Heris..." Aina said.

The scene continued with Prometh exiting as his secret laboratory was blown up due to the increased magma activity. It then cut to Lio doubting himself after finding out his powers were actually the Promare's. Galo was shown afterwards to be giving a pep talk to him about upholding his "Burnish pride" as they rode towards their destination.

It then cut to Biar and Kray looking at the screens of panicking citizens in Promepolis before the latter announced their departure. Heris was in the engine's core room about to start up the Prometech engine.

Everyone watched in dread as the engine was activated and the first Burnish to have his flames drained out of him was the traitor old man who sold off the other Burnish to Freeze Force. No one felt bad for him of course because he was the main reason why everyone else was suffering. All of the other Burnish were having the lives drained out of them as well as more of the triangular-shaped portals appeared in the sky above the Parnassus.

"This is awful..." Celia said.

The scene cut to Burning Rescue in Promepolis as the volcanic eruptions occurred all over the world on Remi's tablet. The scene switched back to Kray and Biar as they waited patiently for the warp gate to open in full, but Galo and Lio were coming towards them in the Deus X Machina. Kray then ordered his men to fire all weapons towards them and they successfully knocked the duo out of the sky in a crash-landing headfirst.

"Oh no! Dads!" Matteo cried.

"Don't worry, Matteo. We're A-okay!" Galo consoled him. "You'll see!"

Inside the Deus X Machina, both Galo and Lio were upside-down. Lio asked what Galo was doing since he was supposed to be piloting the robot and then Galo admitted it was because he "could not get into the zone." When Lio asked Galo what he meant, Galo pointed out it was because of the "lame design" of the robot that he could not fight at his best.

"I am insulted." Prometh said with a huff.

"I'm so sorry, Gov!" Galo frantically apologized to him. "I just can't help it! I can't get in the zone unless I look cool!"

"Yeah, just give Galo whatever he wants!" Lucia advised. "That's what I do every single time we work on a personal pet project together!"

"Vinny Vinny!" Vinny agreed.

"Very well then." Prometh relented with a groan.

Lio on screen then complied with Galo's wishes and changed the design of the Deus X Machina with his powers as Galo made an over-the-top corny introductory speech. Galo then renamed the mech "Lio De Galon" as he struck a pose with the letters flying around and pink and blue fireworks exploded from nowhere.

"Did you really have to do that while the enemy is attacking you, Galo?" Ignis asked.

"Sorry, Captain!" Galo said bashfully. "I couldn't help it! I always have to do my awesome speech and pose right before fighting an enemy!"

"That's Galo for you." Remi sighed and shook his head.

"As predicted by our firefighting idiot." Varys added.

After Galo was done with his introductory speech and pose, Lio asked unamusedly about what he was talking about. Galo then told Lio that the name "Deus X Machina" did not have enough impact so he changed the name to "Lio De Galon" and told Lio he was modest enough to not rename it to "Galo De Lion." Lio then told Galo to "shut up and pilot" just before they were hit by missiles at the robot's head.

"Lio De Galon, it is." Prometh said with a sigh.

The scene cut to Kray inside the building with him recognizing the Deus X Machina and remarking that he did not know it was completed before Lio De Galon attacked the building with a "Hyper-Safety-Fire-Punch." The attack sent everyone in the room except Kray and Biar flying to the left before flying back. The scene cut to the Burning Rescue team recognizing Galo's voice and Remi and Varys asking about what he was up to. Lucia and Vinny also popped up on screen with Lucia frantically trying to find out what the Deus X Machina/Lio De Galon was, who built it, and what Galo was up to.

The scene cut back to Lio De Galon still fending off the attacks by everyone in the Foresight Foundation HQ as Aina flew her plane and contacted her sister, Heris. Aina explained everything via videos from Prometh's lab and warned her to not launch the ship. As all of the scientists inside the engine core's room saw the surveillance footage of Kray killing Prometh, Kray appeared and lied to Heris that the footage was fake and just made-up by the rebels. Heris chose to communicate with Aina more before being suddenly cut off by Kray.

"Why that creep!" Aina hissed again when she saw Kray cut off the communication between her and Heris.

The scene then cut back to Lio De Galon launching the "killer move" named "One Match Arson Kick" to make a dent in the hull of the ship. But it clearly wasn't working as experienced from Kray and Biar's view inside the building. As Lio De Galon tried to tear open a hole into the Parnassus, Galo yelled at the Burnish prisoners where they were and to tell them they were here. Lio followed suit by telling Burnish prisoners that they were coming for them.

"Really Lio? I thought you were a lot smarter than that idiot." Lucia remarked with a sigh. "Apparently it seems when you two are together, you share one brain cell."

"I was too busy thinking of saving my people at the moment." Lio admitted. "So I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing."

The camera cut back to Kray still conversing with Heris. Kray ordered Heris to set the engine to full power so they can warp at once. When Heris asked if Kray did not care what happens to the planet, Kray callously responded it would be destroyed anyways. Heris decided to set the engine at full power to overload it with energy and thus destroy the engine's core.

"But wouldn't that worsen the Burnish's pain?!" Remi asked. "And the Earth's core could have exploded right away!"

"Yeah, and not to mention that all of us could have died quickly in there!" Meis added. "We would turn into ash in just an instant!"

"Well, it is truly a miracle that all of the Burnish inside the engine room survived somehow." Prometh said. "We were all lucky no one died, otherwise we would never forgive ourselves. That's all that matters."

The scene cut back to Lio De Galon and Aina outside the Foresight Foundation HQ with the latter warning the former that they were about to warp. In a desperate attempt to stop the ship from warping, Lio De Galon kicked the building. Everyone inside the room except Kray and Biar were sent flying again. Lio De Galon kept stomping and kicking the building while Galo angrily asked where the Burnish were.

The camera focused on Kray still inside the building ordering his men to move themselves and the main controls to the second bridge before he decided to take matters into his own hands as a seat appeared behind him.

When Kray's blood-red eyes were shown to everyone on-screen, everyone shivered as he said Galo's name in a menacing tone. The main bridge then separated itself from the building and transformed into a robot larger than Lio De Galon before Kray kicked Galo and Lio down into the ship.

Matteo and Celia were worried for their fathers' safety onscreen as the fight began.

Kray let out a green beam that both Galo and Lio managed to duck under in time that turned the glass buildings behind them into dirt. Kray called it the "Genocide Cultivation Beam" that can turn anything into dirt and can be used for farmland. When Galo asked Kray about the people inside, Kray told him they were all in underground shelters before Lio De Galon destroyed his beam. While holding off Kray's attack, Lio asked Kray why he didn't use his inventions to stop the magma instead. Kray came up with a flimsy excuse that he "tried" so he decided to migrate and asked Galo and Lio if they wanted to destroy mankind so bad. Galo followed up by telling Kray to just stop the magma first and think about the rest later.

"Preach!" Gueira threw a fist in the air.

After Kray called Galo a "hopeless idiot", Lio De Galon landed a punch right in Kray's robot's face before Kray recovered and punched Lio De Galon in the gut that sent both Galo and Lio flying against the structure, buildings, and the ceiling. Lio De Galon recovered and then launched themselves at Kray feet-first to kick him right in the face. But Kray managed to grab Lio De Galon and slam them around a few times before forcefully throwing them into a structure. Lio De Galon then recovered and cleaned themselves up as Galo tells Kray he won't let him commit any more atrocities before naming Kray's robot, "Krayzor X."

"Very fitting name for a genocidal madman." Prometh remarked and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

The scene then switched to both Galo and Lio inside Lio De Galon as Galo told everyone to see which robot was more powerful. Galo then said Lio's name and then Lio clapped his hands in front of him.

Lio De Galon mimicked what Lio just did to form a chain of fire to wrap around the robot's right arm as Krayzor X opened up it's hatches on his "wings" as Lio De Galon launched a flaming dragon towards him. Ice blocks were launched from Krayzor X's hatches and landed right in front of him to shield him from Lio De Galon's flames. Galo remarked at how impressive Krayzor X stopped Lio De Galon's flames before he pulled the controls and had Lio De Galon punch through the ice blocks with a fire-covered arm.

As Lio De Galon burst through the ice shield, Krayzor X responded by blocking the punch and countering the flame-covered fist with an ice-infused blade as he yelled at Galo to "stop making up stupid names."

"It's not like 'Genocide Cultivation Beam' isn't a stupid name either." Prometh said indignantly as everyone nodded in agreement.

Kray then named the ice-infused blade the "Pulverizing Pile Driver" and explained it's use to reach water veins.

"Another stupid name Kray made up." Lucia remarked with an eyeroll. "What a hypocrite."

"Vinny Vinny." Vinny rolled his eyes too.

Krayzor X then proceeded to try and stab Lio De Galon with said blade before the latter slid between the former's legs. Krayzor X had his blade stuck in one of the glass buildings as Lio De Galon watched before Lio De Galon ran off to escape from Krayzor X throwing said glass building at them. Unfortunately, Lio De Galon wasn't fast enough to avoid it and Krayzor X picked them up and knocked them back several feet away into a bunch of glass buildings.

"OH NO!" Matteo and Celia exclaimed in worry.

Inside Lio De Galon, Lio commented that Krayzor X was "bad news" before Galo said that they couldn't win like this before gesturing about his matoi gear.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! That's not suggestive at all!" Lucia said slyly while waggling her eyebrows at the innuendo.

Galo and Lio's faces turned bright red again and they quickly turned around to face Lucia. "LUCIA, THERE ARE KIDS IN HERE!"

"I know, heheh!" Lucia smiled her signature shark-toothed grin before she nonchalantly laid back in her seat and continued sucking on her lollipop. "Just wanted to point something out!"

Back in the movie, Lio asked Galo about the matoi and called it a "weird decoration." Galo then lashed out and told Lio that it was "not weird" and that it symbolized the spirit of ancient firefighters from a Far East island nation. Lio then proceeded to make the matoi for Galo anyways even after being yelled at in the face. Lio De Galon recovered their hands before throwing up two steel beams in the air as Burnish fire coalesced said beams. The fire crystallized around the beams in a variety of bright colors before a white, blue accented, crystalline matoi popped out.

Galo looked at their brand-new matoi in awe as Lio smiled at Galo's child-like joy and excitement.

As the kids in the theater gazed at how beautiful the matoi looked, everyone was amused by how Lio seemed to be spoiling Galo.

"Ooh~~~Sugar daddy!" Lucia snickered.

Lio's face turned bright red again. "Shut up, Lucia!"

"You really do love to indulge Galo, do you Boss?" Meis asked.

"Yeah, you're totally whipped for him, Boss!" Gueira added.

"Gueira...Meis..." Lio's face turned even redder.

"Oh, sorry Boss!" Gueira and Meis said in unison.

The scene continued with Lio De Galon catching the Burnish matoi, spinning it in the air a few times, and then striking a pose with it. Lio De Galon then countered Krayzor X's "Pulverizing Pile Driver" with the brand-new matoi and Burnish flames traveled up to engulf part of said pile driver before Lio De Galon broke it off. Lio De Galon proceeded to spin the matoi over the head before striking another pose as "LIO DE GALON MATOI DECKED OUT" appeared in the background in big letters.

The two mechs crashed to the ground as the ship's engine started to overheat from the overload of energy sent to the central pod. The engine's core then broke and exploded and so did the large portal above the ship. The ship fell from the air back down into the ground since there was nothing powering it anymore. Kray then angrily asked Heris what she did before she coolly replied that she overloaded the central pod with energy so the Prometech engine won't work anymore. Kray asked Her if she did it on purpose and Heris responded without even looking at him that she was wrong to trust him. Kray then slammed his fist onto the arm on his chair while furiously stating that Heris was "blinded by her love for her sister" before telling Biar to call on Vulcan on her.

"My sister's no idiot! And her love for her sister is what saved the Earth and everyone else on it, Kray!" Aina said as she vehemently hugged Heris close to her.

"Aina..." Heris said, surprised by how much Aina clearly loves her.

Lio De Galon was lying down with the matoi beside them. Galo and Lio were still inside deducing that the Parnassus had crashed and that the warp gate closed before Krayzor X kicked them from below. Kray still was adamant that he and everyone onboard the ship were the only last hope for mankind before launching a blue beam at them. Lio De Galon ducked in time as the beam froze a zigzagged line across Promepolis and froze the inside of a volcano.

"Oh no! The people that were in the beam's path!" Remi exclaimed.

"I hope they rest in peace." Ignis mourned the lives of those who were lost in the ice.

"That bastard..." Gueira growled.

Kray called it the "Absolute Zero Heat Death Cannon" and explained it's use to fend off Promare attacks and solar flares. Galo then followed up but asking why he doesn't just use said device to stop the magma from rising.

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Meis remarked. "Thank you, Galo!"

Kray then made another flimsy excuse that they had to reach the Earth's core for that and that his machine wouldn't withstand the heat from the Earth's core.

"Another lame, cop-out excuse!" Gueira barked. "We Burnish can withstand any heat! Why can't you ask us to stop the core from exploding instead of using us up like batteries?!"

Krayzor X then unloaded another set of ice blocks that slid towards Lio De Galon. As Lio De Galon skated on the ice while slicing the blocks with their matoi, Lio called Kray out for wanting to migrate no matter what and told Kray to "cool that hard head" of his. Krayzor X then sent out another freezing beam as Lio De Galon trudged through the icy wind with their matoi in front of them. When Lio asked why Galo did not dodge said attack and asked what his strategy was, Galo said his strategy was just to "grin it and bear it."

"YOU IDIOT!" Almost everyone in the theater yelled to Galo on screen.

Lio asked if Galo was an idiot and Galo replied that he was the "world's number one firefighting idiot" as Lio De Galon got closer to Krayzor X. Galo and Lio yelled at Kray that they were going to stop him as Kray shouted at them to try to stop him if they could. When Lio De Galon finally reached Krayzor X, one of the hands pumped the mech full of Burnish spikes as both mechs were at a standstill.

Inside the Lio De Galon, Galo was shivering uncontrollably from the freeze ray and Lio was trying to warm him up with his flames. When Galo asked if they beat Kray, Lio alerted him to Kray's presence.

Kray was standing there, taunting Lio about his people and telling him he was going to fail saving them as the camera focused inside the engine room with countless Burnish wailing in pain.

"Why that piece of-!" Gueira stood up angrily and clenched his fists.

"That monster!" Meis yelled.

Kray then continued to taunt Lio by beckoning him to kill him and so Lio tried to. Lio used Galo's head as a stepping stool, got out of the cockpit, and then scrambled up the mech's arm to get to Kray.

"Dad, don't do it!" Celia yelled in worry as she saw that enraged state Lio was in again.

Lio readied his fire in his hand as he yelled that he would never forgive Kray. Lio then blasted Kray completely with his fire but Kray somehow came out unscathed. Kray then revealed that he was a Burnish too, much to Galo and Lio's shock.

Everyone in the theater was not surprised since they learned Kray was also a Burnish years ago since his arrest. But they were frightened when they saw his monstrous form when he revealed that he was a Burnish too.

Matteo and Celia cowered at their parents' sides when Kray revealed his true form.

"Dad, I'm scared." Celia told Lio.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt anymore. He's in jail now." Lio assured her.

Kray then explained that he could understand what it was like to rein in the urge to let out those flames and burn everything to the ground before claiming that all Burnish are nothing but slaves to the Promare. Lio did not believe Kray was any different from the Burnish he was speaking of but Kray insisted he was different before he caught Lio in his fiery grip.

"DAD NO!" Matteo and Lio cried when they saw Lio caught in Kray's hand.

Kray then told Lio that he will use him as the new engine's core before Galo shot at Kray with his freeze-pistol. Galo demanded that Kray let Lio go but Kray wouldn't budge. Galo then fired a few more shots at Kray before he was punched in the face by Kray's other fiery fist.

"DAD!" Matteo and Celia cried when they saw Galo getting hit in the face by Kray.

Kray then told Galo that he always hated him ever since he laid eyes on him the first time. He then revealed that he never saved Galo but was the one responsible for burning his house down and his family along with it when he had his first Burnish spasm. The flashback showed a young Galo running out of the door into Kray's arms with people surrounding them. The next flashback showed an older Galo as Kray explained he put him in Burning Rescue since it was the job with the highest mortality rates. Kray wanted Galo to die, but Galo kept coming back alive much to his dismay. Kray then went on to say that everything goes according to him except when it came to Galo which was why he hated Galo throughout these years. Kray then proceeded to call Galo a "blistering eyesore of an idiot and a cancer" at the end of his rant and Galo responded to that by lowering his head down and replying in a dejected tone.

Everyone in the theater was very enraged when Kray said all those hateful things to Galo in that very moment. They then listed all the good, positive things Galo were that Kray wasn't.

"Galo may be an idiot, but he's the excellent kind of idiot we need on our team!" Ignis yelled.

"Yeah! Galo may fool around a lot, but he's one of the best firefighters we met!" Remi joined in.

"Take that back about Galo! It's no fun eating pizza without him!" Varys shouted.

"Yeah! And if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have all those fun pet projects to do!" Lucia screamed.

"VINNY VINNY VINNY VINNY VINNY VINNY!" Vinny agreed.

"Galo was a million times a hero and a savior of mankind than you, Kray!" Aina yelled.

"That's right!" Heris joined in. "Galo was one of the people who saved the planet from you!"

"Galo is always ready to help everyone, unlike you!" Agnes yelled.

"Yeah, you just care about yourself, Kray!" Lepi shouted.

"Galo is one of the best customers I've ever had at my pizzeria and he always gives me a huge tip right before he leaves!" Romano said.

"And Galo defended the both of us when we were getting arrested by Vulcan!" Alfredo added.

"Damn right he did!" Gueira exclaimed. "He may be stupid but he's got a big heart!"

"Yeah! We're super-glad to have met him!" Meis added.

"He's one of the best dads in the world!" Matteo yelled.

"I would never switch him with someone else!" Celia agreed.

"He was one of our last hopes for the entire planet!" Prometh boomed. "Without Galo Thymos to pilot my super-weapon, the Earth would be destroyed by you!"

"And he is my soulmate!" Lio said aloud. "Galo and I were enemies when we first met, yes. But we grew an unbreakable bond that not even you can break it! Even if he does act spoiled at times and even gets on my nerves by acting like an idiot, I STILL LOVE HIM WITH ALL OF MY HEART AND BURNING SOUL!"

Galo was crying tears of joy when he saw everyone in the theater backing him up against Kray. "Thank you guys! I really mean it! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!"

The scene continued with Kray telling Galo that this was the end for him as he got ready to fire a blast at Galo. But Lio reacted in time and also sent his flames forward to shield Galo from Kray's blast.

Everyone watched with anticipation as Lio tried his best to shield Galo from Kray's flames but said flames were too strong against Lio's. Lio's flames ended up covering Galo for a bit before Kray's flames sent Galo off the ledge. Galo yelled as he fell from the Krayzor X to his apparent death.

"NO DAD NO!" Matteo and Celia cried.

Onscreen, Lio looked at where Galo used to stand with a heartbroken look on his face before he shut his eyes and venomously called Kray a "monster." Kray denied that he was a monster and called himself the "hero and savior of mankind" as he grabbed the Prometech pod and flew down with both Lio and said pod in his fiery grip.

"YOU'RE NO SAVIOR, YOU'RE JUST A BASTARD!" Gueira yelled at the top of his lungs.

The next scene showed Heris escaping from Vulcan and Freeze Force onto the roof of the ship. She was then met with a dead end since she was flying many miles above the ground. Vulcan then taunted her that there was nowhere left to run before rebuking her for going against Kray. But Heris saw something below her and she jumped off the ship with a defiant look on her face. Vulcan and his men were shocked at first, but Vulcan recovered and mockingly claimed she chose to die.

But not long after, Heris reappeared while holding onto the front of Aina's plane. Both sisters challengingly stared at Vulcan and Freeze Force before Vulcan got ready to open fire on them. But before Vulcan and his men could do anything, a Burning Rescue fire truck ran into them. Heris then hopped into Aina's plane as Aina got ready to get Galo. Aina then rode her bike down the icy slopes as she called for Galo.

"Nice bike-riding, Aina!" Meis complimented her.

"Thanks, I've been riding my bike for years!" Aina replied. "I admit it was harder with the ice though."

Back inside the engine room, Kray told Lio he would be shouldering the pain of all of his people while Lio was tied by barbed wire inside the Prometech pod. As soon as Kray reactivated the engine, Gueira and Meis were shown to be drained of their energy once again.

"Dad!" Matteo cried.

"Uncle Gueira! Uncle Meis!" Celia cried.

Everyone watched in horror as all of the Burnish were drained of their flames again and painfully went into Lio, who was also screaming out in sheer pain. Kray then ordered Biar to start the warp in five minutes before the scene cut back to Burning Rescue.

The frozen and spiked mechs were still in sight as Aina frantically tried to wake up Galo, who was still on fire but still in one piece. Just as Aina decided to put the fire out by aiming her freeze-pistol at the fire covering Galo, Ignis told her to stop before the flames stopped covering Galo and became a small flame in his left hand.

"What just happened?" Lio asked.

"You protected me." Galo said.

"Oh yeah, you told me about that." Lio said. "I didn't know I could do that."

"Do what, Boss?" Gueira asked.

"That we can lend the non-Burnish our flames." Lio said. "This is the first time I've ever done it with someone."

"Too bad we don't have our flames anymore." Meis said. "It would be nice to try it out for a change."

"Same." Alfredo said.

"So what was happening while you were unconscious, Galo?" Heris asked.

"I felt like I wasn't breathing and everything in my body was broken." Galo admitted. "I also thought I heard Lio was talking to me while I was out. And I felt like I was covered in a warm hug and all of the pain went away."

"My flames must have healed you from your injuries after you fell." Lio said. "I had no idea we could use our flames to heal non-Burnish."

"It pretty much did because after I fell, my bones broke and then I felt your flames healing me until I was in one piece." Galo said. "And just before I woke up, I felt you were holding my hand."

"The Promare must have responded to your strong will to protect Galo." Prometh told Lio. "That was how your flames were passed onto him and healed him."

"That's the only explanation for it." Lio said. "I admit I felt something ripping straight out of my heart when I sent those flames to protect Galo from Kray. It was a very painful sensation, it felt like I was ripping a part of myself in the moment."

"Well there you go!" Lucia said. "You gave a part of yourself to your one true love in a desperate attempt to save him!"

"Not going to deny that." Lio admitted. "I admit I grew to like him over a short period of time. I didn't want him to die at the hands of the monster he used to idolize, so I had to act fast and protect him the best I could."

"And it turns out you did." Ignis told him. "I knew your flames were harmless when I first saw them on Galo. They weren't hurting him, it seemed like they were protecting him. You shielded him from that fall and healed him after he fell."

"I was very relieved that the first thing I saw was him right after I woke up." Lio said. "I couldn't forgive myself if I failed to save him from Kray."

"And that you did." Ignis said. "You should be very proud of yourself."

"Thank you, Captain." Lio said.

The scene continued with Galo suddenly waking up with a large intake of air and then coughing. Aina runs over to Galo asking if he is okay before Galo opens his left hand and sees that Lio's flame was in his hand. Galo tells Aina that Lio protected him before closing his fist before they saw the triangular portals appear in the sky again. Heris asked how this was possible since she destroyed the engine but Galo tells her Kray is using Lio as the replacement for the engine's core. When Aina asked Galo what he was going to do, Galo simply replied that he was going to save Lio. Remi quickly deduces that Galo is just going to run to the core to save him. Galo confirms this since he was a Burning Rescue member and that rescue and firefighting was his job. Galo declares he was going to save Lio and extinguish the entire planet before a ship almost fell on top of them. Vulcan was there demanding that Ignis hands over Heris and Galo to him and Freeze Force while threatening him to label them as traitors too. Ignis refused since they were authorized to fight in an emergency situation(saving the whole planet) and Vulcan retorted that they will be killed anyway.

Varys refused by climbing up with his Rescue Gear on and grabbing Vulcan away. Remi also vocally refused. Ignis then ordered Lucia to put Galo in the launcher so that Galo could be ejected into the engine's core. Lucia then told Galo she installed a drill into his Matoi Tech so that he could drill his way to the engine room. Lucia, Vinny, and Heris were inside the fire truck ready to launch Galo right into the engine's core to stop it. Galo thanked Lucia before he got ready to make his announcement. Ignis told him to skip his announcement right before Lucia ejected him.

Galo screamed as hard as he could as the drill and sirens activated while in midair and he was now drilling through the dirt. Galo yells at Lio that he's coming before the scene cuts to Lio still being drained in the Prometech pod but a blue-tinted Promare appeared and flew up to him.

"Was that the Promare?" Heris asked.

"It must be." Prometh said.

"It was." Lio confirmed. "They spoke to me telling me how to get them to return back to their world. They told me they needed to burn out completely once, but I couldn't do that without a strong enough will to protect everyone on Earth and it is that Galo has that strong enough will to do so."

"Even though Galo's not a Burnish?" Gueira asked.

"Yeah." Lio nodded. "It seemed that the Promare sensed Galo's strong will to save and protect people while he was coming down here to save me and everyone else on the planet. That must be why the Promare turned blue at that moment."

"I agree, it can't be just a coincidence that the Promare you just saw turned blue right after Galo said he was coming for you." Lucia said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Same thing just like how Galo somehow felt you coming a mile away before the tremors came from your rampage. No offense."

The scene then continued with Lio deciphering what the Promare were saying before the Promare exploded in his face and he was painfully drained of his flames again as more of the blue Promare appeared. As a result, the earth exploded with the Burnish flares appearing right from the ground. The volcano erupted and also exploded as more Burnish flares appeared from the ground like slithering snakes.

"DAD!" Matteo and Celia yelled.

"BOSS!" Gueira and Meis said in unison.

The next scene showed Burning Rescue engaging in a heated battle with the Freeze Force. Varys rammed his mechanical limb into one of the Freeze Force vehicles before tearing it apart from the inside. Vulcan and Ignis were yelling their names aloud while driving their respective vehicles into each other and butting their heads together.

"Go daddy!" Agnes cheered and her father smiled.

Remi was gunning away at Freeze Force while the girls worriedly watched as more Burnish flares appeared from the ground in the distance. The camera then showed all of Promepolis being surrounded by more and more Burnish flares as the Parnassus continued to leech off of the Burnish and Promare's energy before zooming out and showing the entire Earth being covered in Burnish flares.

The scene faded back to Lio in the Parnassus' engine's core, still being painfully drained in the Prometech pod. His left arm slowly turned into ashes right before Galo appeared.

"SAVE HIM, GALO!" Everyone in the theater cheered.

Galo then proceeded to ram his drill straight into the Prometech pod while screaming loudly. After managing to stop the engine's core, the portals immediately closed and exploded. But the sky was still pink with the Burnish flares still around. Back inside the engine room, Galo was still in his Matoi Tech worriedly hovering over a slowly-disintegrating Lio.

"Dad no..." Celia said quietly, tears starting to appear in her eyes.

"Boss..." Gueira said.

Then out of nowhere, a Burnish flare cut off a piece of his armor. Galo looked at the source of the Burnish flare when Kray was there, glaring at him. Kray was frustrated Galo was still alive but Galo told him to back off since it was a rescue mission. Kray then told Galo he would extinguish him but Galo fired back by saying that extinguishing was his job before lunging at him, drill first.

But Kray reacted in time and sent a huge blast of fire into Galo, which sent the latter flying backwards. Kray's flames completely and instantly melted Galo's armor and Galo himself disappeared in the fire.

"DAD!" Matteo stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone else held their breath as they waited for Galo to recover.

It turned out Galo wasn't turned into ashes by Kray and the former reappeared unscathed against Kray's flames. Kray was shocked at how he survived his flames and then increased the power output, but Galo still stayed in one piece. Galo then took seven determined steps forward until he was right in front of Kray, who stopped trying to incinerate Galo with his flames. Galo was standing there, bathed in a blue light while holding Lio's flame in his right hand.

"Thanks a lot for the save, Lio." Galo said.

"Not a problem." Lio said. "I didn't know I could do that."

"Protected by the power of love yet again~~~~~" Lucia sing-songed.

"Shut up, Lucia!" Galo and Lio flushed red in response.

Galo then told Kray that Lio's flames protected him again before declaring he will save Lio, the Earth, and even Kray himself.

Everyone was surprised at this declaration to save even Kray, despite everything he had done to Galo and everyone else.

"Wow, Galo." Varys commented. "You really want to save everyone, huh?"

"That's what I do!" Galo said. "I'm a rescuer, after all! And besides, he needs to answer for everything he's done."

"That's true." Lio nodded.

Kray was shocked that Galo would still want to save him despite him killing his family, trying to kill him, and every other horrible act he'd done. But before Kray could get another word in, Galo closed his fist around Lio's flame and then punched Kray in the face twice.

Literally everyone was cheering as Galo decked his former idol hard in the face twice so he could save Lio and everyone else on the planet.

"YEAH DAD! PUNCH HIM!" Matteo cheered loudly while punching the air as hard as he could.

"YEAH GALO! SHOW THAT ASSHOLE WHO'S BOSS!" Gueira whooped.

After Galo knocked Kray out with his punches enhanced by Lio's flame, he told Kray to "shut up and watch" while he saves everyone. The scene then cut to Galo frantically holding Lio in his arms before attempting to revive him with seven chest compressions. Galo then decided to try another method since his clearly wasn't working.

Galo unclasps his hands to reveal the flame Lio gave him before eating it. He then gently tipped Lio's chin up with two fingers before bringing his mouth to his. A blue glow emanated from Galo's mouth as the camera zoomed out to reveal Galo breathing Lio's flame back into his body.

Everyone was blushing quietly to themselves as Galo kept his lips firmly locked into Lio's onscreen for fifteen consecutive seconds. Lucia was giggling excitedly like a fangirl as the moment stretched out to show the blue flame going into Lio's chest from Galo's mouth. Both Galo and Lio were flushing red as they continued to hear Lucia's giggles and silently hoped she didn't say anything about the moment.

After the flame went into Lio's chest, Lio's hair regenerated and so did his right arm. Lio opened his eyes and then looked up at Galo while cradled in Galo's arms with a surprised expression on his face. Galo then told Lio that he made it out alive. When Lio asked Galo if he saved him, Galo thought for a few seconds before he gawked at Lio.

Galo then freaked out that Lio made him light his first fire and Lio watched him fluster about.

Lucia was cackling loudly for everyone to hear. "You're not worried that Lio stole your first kiss?!"

"That was just CPR!" Galo argued.

"Uh-huh, because CPR involves locking lips without separating for twenty-five minutes straight!" Lucia said sarcastically.

"I had to keep my lips on him so I could breathe as much fire inside him!" Galo protested.

"That's fate, baby!" Lucia said. "You two are meant to be together! Admit it!"

Galo just gave up and groaned.

Galo(onscreen) then ran back and raised his fist back to punch Lio while ordering him to "take responsibility" for what he made him do.

"You literally tried to punch someone whose life you just saved?" Ignis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry about that, Captain." Galo sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I was so caught up from lighting my first fire that I felt I had to take it out on something."

Everyone was worried that Galo would end up punching Lio in the face, but Lio caught his fist just in time while proposing that they burn the Earth to the ground together.

"Oooh~~~~~Marriage proposal~~~~~~" Lucia sing-songed.

"Lucia!" Lio sputtered.

"Heheh! Sorry!" Lucia snickered.

Lio then told Galo that he synced with the Promare inside the pod and that they need to burn them out completely once. Galo then asked Lio if he was out of his mind since he was asking a firefighter to light the entire planet on fire. Lio replied that he needed Galo's "firefighter's soul" to protect everyone on Earth and to name their mech the "Galo De Lion." The camera cut to Kray who was waking up to witness Galo and Lio get in the pod together. Lio took off the remains of his shirt so now he is shirtless just like Galo. Kray asked what they were doing and Galo simply replied that they were going firefighting to extinguish the Earth's magma and his ambitions.

Lio then encased the pod in his fire and called on every single Burnish in the engine room to lend him their flames. Meis agreed and so did Gueira as every other Burnish in the room gave the pod their fire. A maelstrom of blue flames surrounded the engine's pod before it cut to Galo declaring that he would show his "firefighter's soul."

The same triumphant song in the second opening of the movie played as the flames overwhelmed Kray and eventually the entire ship. Even Biar and everyone in the second bridge were engulfed by the flames. Outside the ship, Vulcan's armor was broken into pieces by said flames and revealed he was a tiny man underneath that huge armor.

Gueira and Meis laughed as they watched Vulcan fumble about while on fire.

"Serves him right!" Gueira exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Meis said.

Everyone else was engulfed in the blue fire too but none of them were hurt by it. Remi wondered if Galo made it in time. Lucia, Ignis, Aina, and Heris noticed that the flames surrounding them were not hot. They then looked up to see the Prometech core being lifted up onto the frozen Lio De Galon. Inside the pod, Lio and Galo combine their opposite wills to burn everything to the ground and the will to protect lives from fires to become Galo De Lion. In the process of forming the Galo De Lion, an explosion in the form of a heart appeared in the sky.

"The power of love that will save the Earth!" Lucia exclaimed.

The Galo De Lion then formed in outer space in all of it's shining glory before Galo and Lio(joined as one) punched the planet to ignite it on fire. In the process of punching the planet, the camera zoomed in to reveal the Burning Rescue team witnessing the giant fist coming from the sky and then knocking them off their feet in a single blow.

"Sorry about that." Galo apologized sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Lio apologized.

Everyone just muttered "it's alright" and other variants of it since they knew it was necessary to save the entire planet.

As more of the blue flames swept across the planet like a raging river, the camera cut back to Lio who yelled that their flames will burn out the entire Earth. The camera then cut to Galo who yelled that it will lead to the complete combustion of the entire planet.

Everyone in the theater got ready to say one of Galo's favorite catchphrases about his burning soul as soon as they saw the giant blue flame dragon appear.

"I'LL EXTINGUISH YOU WITH MY BURNING SOUL!" Everyone yelled in unison as Galo and Lio did on screen.

The dragon hit the sun, which caused the sun to emit blue flames that encased all the other planets in the solar system. Galo De Lion then cleared up all of the flames with the matoi while still on Earth. After they were done, they did a kabuki pose before they vanished in a blaze of glory.

The Earth was now back to it's normal state without any Burnish flares. The camera then cut to Lio with the Promare leaving his body, their combustion now complete. Everyone watched silently as the other Promare left the planet and disappeared into the inter-dimensional rift in a flash of light.

The camera then showed Lio conversing with Kray on the Parnassus. Kray asked Lio what they just did and Lio replied that they satisfied the Promare's combustion and sent them back to their universe. He then goes on to say there were no Promare and Burnish in this world anymore. Kray claimed that was "uncalled for."

"Yeah, right!" Prometh snarked. "All you want to do is to be viewed as a "hero" while everyone else on the planet suffers!"

Everyone nodded in agreement at Prometh's statement.

The sun rose on the broken city of Promepolis as all of the citizens there watched. Back on the Parnassus, Galo was standing in the sun as he reminisced how "it burned like a dream." Galo then says that it was a "new beginning" for the city as Lio walked to his side, gazing ahead with Galo. The camera then zoomed out to reveal all of Burning Rescue, Heris, Vulcan, and Kray hanging out in the far back as Galo and Lio talked to each other. Galo announced that they were all going to clean up after the blaze and told Lio he was going to help too. When Lio hesitated, Galo told him that they needed everyone's help to rebuild and to get his fellow ex-Burnish friends to join. Lio hesitated again, but Galo told him that he was going to protect him from any detractors that came his way. He made an oath that he would support Lio “through spark and flame."

The camera then zoomed in on Lio's face, whose eyes were now warm as the sunset. Lio fondly called Galo an "idiot" while the camera cutting to Galo's face and Galo admitted he was the "universe's number one firefighting idiot."

Everyone laughed in agreement at Galo's statement.

The camera cut to the shot of Galo's gloved fist in front of the sun and Lio's bare fist bumping his to signal a beginning of their lifelong friendship.

The movie ended with that same triumphant anthem with the title showing up in front of everyone. It then depicted the title cards and clips of every character inside the movie as the anthem played. Everyone cheered at each other's intros while they booed at Vulcan's, Biar's, and Kray's intros. It then switched to a yellow screen with Promepolis' symbol in front of it as the staff roll came. A jazzy, sad love song played as everyone watched the credits.

* * *

After the movie was completed, everyone walked out of the Prometh Organization building fondly reminiscing the events that led them here. Matteo and Celia were super-happy; they got to see how they met their adoptive dads met and fell in love with each other.

"You guys saved the world from a bad man!" Matteo jumped up and down excitedly. "You're like superheroes!"

Galo chuckled. "We sure are! Right, Lio?!"

"Yeah." Lio smiled at the memories. "I didn't expect to save the world with everyone."

"Well, you did five years ago!" Galo nudged Lio. "You were awesome out there!"

"Thanks, you too." Lio said.

"Do you think we'll see the Promare again?" Celia asked.

"Maybe? We don't know." Lio said.

"Yeah, I don't know if they'll come back." Galo said.

As everyone chatted happily to each other about the movie they just finished, Galo and Lio shared a private moment to themselves.

"I admit that I didn't expect to get so chummy with an ex-arsonist in a matter of weeks!" Galo said. "I thought we would be fighting each other for the rest of our lives!"

"I also did not expect to fall in love with a firefighter while I was the leader of Mad Burnish." Lio said as he wrapped his arms around Galo's neck. "I also expected we would be enemies for much longer."

Galo leaned in close until their foreheads were touching. "But we got together in the end, that's all that matters. I have a new place to call home and a person I share a connection with."

"Agreed. I would never exchange anything for this." Lio said as he and Galo kissed softly in the late afternoon sun.

"Hey! What's that?!" Matteo was pointing at the sky.

Galo and Lio then faced their attention to the large triangular portal forming in the sky and streaks of pink-and-turquoise fire coming straight from it.

"Everyone! Get inside!" Prometh commanded all of the panicking citizens around him to get into his building.

Everyone went inside and Prometh encased his building with thick metal to block the incoming streaks of pink fire. Prometh then activated the TVs inside his building to see what was going on outside through surveillance cameras.

To their surprise, the fires seemed to have a mind of their own. They were navigating through the air like they were searching for something.

"I-Is that the Promare?" Heris asked. "They've come back but why?"

To answer their questions, a triangular portal appeared right in front of Lio, Gueira, and Meis inside the building.

"Everyone stay back!" Prometh ordered and everyone did as the Promare appeared from the portal and went into Lio, Gueira, Meis, Alfredo, and Celia.

That pulsating, glowing triangle appeared from their chests again as they felt the heat course through their bodies. It was a feeling that they greatly missed after the Promare left them five years ago.

Lio, Gueira, and Meis formed a flame in their hands experimentally as they rejoiced in feeling whole again.

"OH YEAH!" Gueira exclaimed. "How I missed this feeling!"

"Feels great being on fire again." Meis added.

"I can now regenerate my arm!" Alfredo said as Romano helped remove his prosthetic and regrew his arm.

"I'm scared!" Celia was currently covered in blue flames and was looking frightfully at her hands.

"Don't worry, we're here!" Galo said as he and Lio hugged her gently.

Prometh showed the current situation around the world on all of the TVs in his building. "It seems that some of the Promare have missed being with their hosts after five years of living in their respective universe. Luckily, none of the humans are combusting violently like what happened during the First Great World Blaze and none of the Promare are residing in the Earth's core so there is no need to worry about the planet getting destroyed. They instead have inhabited the hosts they are synchronized with."

The incident with the Promare suddenly appearing from the sky lasted about 3 minutes before everything went calm again.

"About 1/3rd of the ex-Burnish population have become Burnish again." Prometh informed everyone in the city through his communication systems. "So that means about 11% of the human population on Earth are Burnish. But don't worry, the Burnish are now a protected group. Any hate directed towards them will not be tolerated."

"Thank you, Governor." Lio smiled. "I really appreciate everything you've done for us Burnish."

"No need to thank me." Prometh said. "The Burnish deserve equal rights since they are human beings as well and they deserve the rights they were unfairly robbed of when Kray Foresight and Vulcan Haestus were in power. Yes, the power the Burnish possess are dangerous but that is no excuse to mistreat and abuse them. They can learn to control their urges to burn more easily now that the Promare's combustion is still complete."

"You're right, I don't hear the Promare telling me to burn as much as they did anymore." Lio said.

"Me too." Gueira said.

"Same here." Meis said.

"Same." Alfredo said.

Lio then created a blue-and-white matoi from his flames and smiled at Galo, who was watching in awe and excitement.

"I believe this is for you." Lio said as he gave said matoi to Galo and the latter happily spun it around.

"HAHAHA! YEAH!" Galo yelled as he spun his new matoi around before striking his signature kabuki pose. "Gaze in awe! Behold! Galo Thymos Matoi Decked Out!"

Everyone clapped and cheered when they saw Galo perform that spectacle.

"I wonder if we can still recreate our armor?" Gueira asked.

"Nah-ah. Not here in my building." Prometh stopped him. "Why don't you go out into the desert so you can practice?"

"Got it, Gov!" Gueira gave a thumbs up.

"It's another new beginning for all of us." Galo announced. "Now that the Promare and Burnish are back, let's continue celebrating!"

"Yeah, and we'll face it together." Lio said with a smile.

"BURNING RESCUE!" Galo held his fist out and shouted.

"DISPATCH!" Everyone else fist-bumped and shouted before they ran out the door to face another new day. There were no worries, no concerns for them to face as they rode to the desert on their firetruck.


End file.
